Una semana con un sexy neko enfermo
by TsukiyomiYuki
Summary: Amu regresa del colegio. Sus padres se van a trabajar a Francia una semana. Al entrar a su recamara se encuentra a cierto neko pervertido en su cama pero... ¡¿ENFERMO! Amu tendrà que cuidar de el hasta que se cure. AMUTO.
1. Primer día lunes ¿Tendré que cuidarlo?

**Je, je, yo de nuevo. Les traigo otro fic de Amuto, (es que me encanta ^^). Díganme algo, ¿Por qué odian a Tadase tanto como yo? Bueno espero que sea una respuesta sincera. Yo tengo muchas razones para odiarlo: Odia a Ikuto, parece niña, solo le gusta una parte de Amu, por su culpa Amu no se da cuenta de lo que siente por Ikuto (ESA LA MAYOR RAZÓN) pone caras que dan asco, entre millones de razones más.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece; si fuera así, Ikuto y Amu serían novios y Tadase estaría llorando delante, (¡LO ODIO!). Y todos serían felices con un Amuto interminable, (más yo).**

* * *

**Una semana con un sexy neko enfermo.**

**Capítulo 1: Primer día; lunes. ¿Tendré que cuidarlo yo misma? **

Terminaron las clases. La chica _sexy & cool _salió de la escuela casi corriendo.

-¡Hinamori-san! –eran un grupo de chicos que corrían tras de ella.

_-¿Porqué nunca me dejan en paz? Mejor llamo a Ran…_

-¡Ran! –gritó Amu al doblar por una esquina- ¡Cambio de personalidad!

-¡Ok, Amu-chan! –gritó la chara.

La chica se fue volando hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa.

_-Demonios… _

Entró a su casa y vio en la mesa una nota que habían dejado sus padres:

Amu-chan, lo sentimos.

Tuvimos que ir a trabajar en Francia.

Estaremos fuera una semana. No te preocupes,

Ami está con nosotros.

Te queremos.

Papá y Mamá.

_-Como siempre, dejándome sola- _pensó y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Al llegar, vio a Miki y Suu frente a la puerta.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó

-¡No entres! –gritaron en coro

-Como sea, entraré a mi cuarto –dijo extrañada.

-¡No! –gritaron las charas, pero era muy tarde; Amu ya había abierto la puerta.

Se sonrojó violentamente al ver a un lindo y sexy neko durmiendo en su cama.

-¡¡¡I-I-IKUTO!!! –gritó ocasionando que el ojiazul despertara

-Veo que ya has vuelto… -contestó con una voz débil mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó la chica acercándose a la cama

-Solo dormía un po- Ikuto no terminó la frase ya que se desmayó y cayó encima de Amu. Los dos cayeron en la cama; Ikuto encima de Amu.

-N-no bromees de esa forma… -dijo Amu al sentir la cabeza del ojiazul encima de su pecho.

-… -no hubo respuesta.

-I-Ikuto… -susurró la chica.

Sentía muy bien el aliento del peliazul. De una a otra manera parecía que el aliento de aquel se encontraba caliente. Se le ocurrió tocar la frente del neko con la mano que Ikuto no le aplastó (^^).

-¡! –se asombró al sentirlo caliente.

-I-I-Ikuto… -dijo- pa-parece que ti-tienes fiebre…

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntaron las charas

-Ikuto está enfermo…

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Debemos avisarle a Utau… -dijo Amu- Ran pásame el celular.

Ran le pasó el celular a su dueña. Amu marcó el número de Utau. (Aún con Ikuto encima ¬¬)

-…

-…

-…

_-Hola, habla Hoshina Utau_

-Utau, que bueno que contestas…

_-¿Sucede algo?_

-Ikuto tiene fiebre_…_

_-¡Ikuto! _

-¿Puedes venir a recogerlo?

_-Lo siento Amu, pero no me encuentro en casa, estoy en medio de una grabación en Nueva __York__, será mejor que lo cuides por mí, no volveré a casa hoy sino dentro de una semana…_

-¡¿Qué?!

_-Espero que lo cuides muy bien, sayonara…_

-¿Eh? ¿Utau?

-… …

-¡¿UTAU?!

-…

-Rayos, me ha colgado

-¿Qué te dijo Utau? –preguntó Miki

-Que yo cuide a Ikuto por ella… –dijo sonrojada

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pe-pero lo harás?!

-Ni modos, el ya me salvado varias veces.

-Amu-chan… -dijo Ran con una gotita en la nuca

-Y… ¿Qué harás primero? –le preguntó Miki

-Quitar a Ikuto de encima…

Amu tomó al neko callejero y se lo quitó de encima y luego lo recostó en su cama.

_-Dios, de seguro dormiste en la calle anoche mientras llovía… _-pensó la pelirosa

-Tal vez deberíamos prepararle una sopa a Ikuto-san… -dijo dulcemente Suu

-Buena idea –respondió Amu.

Pasaron 20 minutos. Amu subió a su recámara con un plato de sopa. Dejó la bandeja encima de una mesita y se acercó a Ikuto.

-Ikuto…

-Tss –Ikuto estornudó poniendo cara de neko-chan, ocasionando que Amu se sobresaltara y sonrojara.

-¿Te asuste…? –preguntó el ojiazul aún con su voz débil y un poco sonrojado por la fiebre.

-Claro que si, es más, te traje sopa… -dijo y se levantó para poder ir a buscar la bandeja y luego se sentó en una sillita que había a lado de la cama.

-Aquí tienes… -dijo Amu dándole el plato de sopa.

Ikuto la miró a los ojos. Ella se sonrojó.

-¿Qué tanto me miras? –le preguntó la chica.

-Nada… -contestó Ikuto con su típica voz seductora

-¿Y qu-que espe-esperas? ¡Cómetela!

-¿No me la darás en mi boca…?

-¡¿Qué?!

-Estoy débil…

_-Maldito Ikuto… _-pensó Amu

-Pe-pero so-solo esta vez…

El peliazul le enseñó una sonrisa burlesca. Ella se sentó al lado del chico.

-To-toma… -le dijo la chica mientras estiraba la cuchara.

Ikuto la seguía mirando.

-¡Come!

-Te aseguro que así lo harás cuando tengas hijos

-¿Qué cosa?

-Darles de comer mientras tu mano tiembla –fue su respuesta del neko-hentai (N/A: por favor imaginar en chibi ^^)

Amu se quedó mirando a Ikuto.

-… - ella estaba enojada

-Adelante, me la comeré…

-Cómetela por tu cuenta

-No piensas dejar que un lindo neko enfermo se coma por si solo su sopa, ¿o si?

-Dirás neko pervertido y loco, lo más probable es que si te la comas por tu propia cuenta…

Ikuto desvió la mirada hacia el armario.

-Eh… ¿sucede algo? –preguntó Amu

-Ve a bañarte…

-¡¿Po-porque di-dices eso tan re-repentinamente?!

-Solo ve, me comeré la sopa y luego me iré de aquí si quieres.

-¡!

-Apresúrate.

-Pe-pero estás enfermo y Utau no está para cuidarte… además, no se que te podría pasar…

-Jee… ¿te preocupas por mí…?

_-Maldito seas, eres un pervertido…_

-Oye niña…

-¡No me llames así!

-Haz lo que te dije…

-Iré pero si te comes la sopa.

-Como digas niña pequeña

-¡Oye!

-… -Ikuto comenzó a comerse la sopa de manera elegante

Amu estaba hipnotizada por la forma que comía el neko. Luego se levantó de su asiento y se fue hacia el armario. Tomó su ropa y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, volteó para ver a Ikuto, asegurándose de que esté aún en la cama.

-No salgas de aquí…

-…

Salió de su cuarto.

Después de 20 minutos, Amu terminó de bañarse. Estaba muy feliz sin razón alguna. Entró de nuevo en su cuarto. Ikuto no estaba.

-¿Ikuto…? –Se preguntó- ¿se ha ido…?

Buscó en el armario, en el balcón, debajo de su cama, pero no lo encontró. Decidió buscarlo por toda la casa. Luego bajó corriendo las escaleras.

-¡IKUTO!

-¿Me buscabas? –preguntó una vocecita que provenía de la sala (N/A: imaginar en chibi ^^)

-¡Te dije que no salieras de mi cuarto!

-Me fastidié y decidí venir a ver la televisión, y da las gracias que tus padres no se encuentran.

_-Maldito seas…_

-¿Te preocupé tanto?

Ella se sonrojó y no supo que contestar.

-No importa, estás enfermo y se supone que a los enfermos se les debe tratar bien

-Oh vamos, ¿será que a los enfermos? –le preguntó burlonamente y con la intención de obtener una buena respuesta.

Ella no supo que contestar, por lo que se dirigió hacia su cuarto.

-Oye, ¿me dejas solo…?

-…

Pasaron las horas. Ikuto seguía MUY, pero **MUY** grave, por lo que se dio un baño y luego cenó uno de los ricos platillos que Suu preparó. Era hora de dormir.

Amu se acercó a su cama después de haberse cepillado, pero algo le llamó la atención. Era ni más ni menos que el lindo y sexy neko durmiendo en su cama.

-Ikuto, Ikuto… -decía mientras trataba de despertar al minino.

No hubo respuesta. Lo único que obtuvo fue que el chico se diera la vuelta y luego seguir durmiendo.

-Amu-chan, temo que tendrás que dormir con el… -dijo Ran

-¡No! –gritó Amu

-¿Eso significa que lo dejarás durmiendo en otro lado que no esté calientito como tu cama…? –preguntó Miki

-Eso se le llama ser cruel… -dijo Suu- Amu-chan, acuérdate que se encuentra enfermo…

-Está bien, pero solo será esta noche.

-No solo hoy, sino hasta que se cure –respondieron las charas en coro

Amu se sonrojó violentamente y luego se metió a la cama. Enseguida sintió la respiración de Ikuto; tan caliente. Seguía sonrojada, pero lo miró por un momento y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-Supongo que aunque estás dormido sigues siendo un lindo neko callejero… -le susurró y luego lo abrazó y se quedó dormida junto a Ikuto, mientras que el abrió uno de sus ojos azules para asegurarse que la chica estuviera a su lado, durmiendo…

**Ja, ja, este es el primer capítulo donde nuestro lindo neko este enfermo, pero no se preocupen, habrá romance entre ellos dos. Bueno, bueno hay que admitir que Ikuto es lindo durmiendo (GENIAL XD) en cambio tadase… (¡NO ME LO QUIERO IMAGINAR O TENDRÉ PESADILLAS! ¬¬). Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews para mejorar y les aseguro, esta vez no se enamorarán rápido. Los espero con mi próximo capi. **


	2. Segundo día martes Ikuto empeora

**Yo. Les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic. Espero que sea de su agrado. Amuto** **es** **mejor en Shugo Chara! y no importa si a Peach Pet les guste el Tadamu, a las fans del Amuto no las harán cambiar de opinión. Después de tanto parloteo, el seg. capi. **

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece; si fuera así, Ikuto y Amu serían novios y Tadase estaría llorando delante, (¡LO ODIO!). Y todos serían felices con un Amuto interminable, (más yo).**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Segundo día; martes. Ikuto empeora.**

Los rayos del sol entraban entre los espacios que dejaban las cortinas del cuarto de la chica _sexy & cool_. Amu comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos. Cuando por fin estuvieron bien abiertos, vio a Ikuto bien dormido sin ningún problema. Se levantó y estiró todo su cuerpo. Fue a preparar su desayuno, para luego irse a ducharse. Tardó como 10 minutos y salió de la ducha, se vistió con el uniforme del colegio, se peinó y luego bajo a desayunar. Mientras que en su cuarto, Ikuto se movió quedándose bocabajo.

_-Supongo debo de prepararle el desayuno a Ikuto… _

Preparó pan tostado con mermelada, ensalada de verdura y jugo. Luego subió a su cuarto y dejó la bandeja en la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama. Se sentó al lado de Ikuto y le susurró

-Ikuto, cuando te levantes se un buen neko y cómete todo lo que he preparado, yo ya me voy al colegio… -luego se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta

Ikuto abrió los ojos y le dijo

-No te preocupes niña, me lo comeré…

Amu se volteó al escuchar al minino. Luego le dedicó una sonrisa y salió del cuarto, dejando a Ikuto durmiendo de nuevo.

_-Ikuto tendrá que estar en mi casa hasta que se cure… _

-Amu-chan… -le llamaba Ran- Amu-chan…

_-¡¿Por qué a mí?!_

-¡Amu-chan! –gritó Miki

-¿Qué sucede?

-Asegúrate de regresar a tiempo a casa-desu… -dijo Suu

-Hmp. ok

Siguieron su camino hacia el colegio.

Al llegar, vio a sus amigos y entró con ellos al colegio. Después de unas cuantas horas, las clases terminaron. Se dirigió a su casa.

En el camino se encontró a Kukai.

-Amu-chan, allí viene Kukai y Daichi. –dijo Ran

-Si

Al acercarse, Amu saludó a su amigo.

-Buenos tardes, Kukai…

-Buenos tardes, Hinamori. –dijo el chico

-¿Sucede algo? ¿No deberías ir a entrenar? (N/A: Soccer, obvio ^^)

-Si, pero iba a ir en tu casa para preguntarte algo…

-¿Qué sucede…?

-¿Cómo puedo declararme a una chica?

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?

-Pri-primero responde y luego te daré una explicación… -contestó un poco sonrojado

-Ok, antes que nada, debes conocerla del todo.

-¿?

-Después, empezar una amistad que dure muchísimo y cuando creas que es el momento, le podrás decir lo que sientes.

-¿Eso es todo?

-No me lo deberías preguntar a mí, no soy hombre, debes preguntarle a uno de verdad…

Kukai comenzó a meditar.

-¡Ya se!

-¡¿A quien?!

-¡A Tsukiyomi!

-¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!! ¿Por qué a el?

-Porque es el único que sabe de esas cosas…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ya voy… -dijo el chico de ojos verde esmeraldas, mientras se preparaba para correr.

¡No, espera!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Lo que pasa…

-¿?

-Que el está enfermo y…

-¿Y?

-Y se encuentra en mi casa…

-¿Y que tiene?

-¿Cómo que qué tiene?

-Si, ¿y?

-Nada… -dijo sonrojada

-Ok, de todos modos iba a ir a tu casa, ¡vamos Hinamori! –dijo al momento que tomaba a Amu de la muñeca y comenzar las típicas carreritas que hacía con ella en la primaria.

-¡¡¡¡¡KUKAI!!!!! –gritaba Amu asustada

-¡Amu-chan, aguanta…! -gritaron las charas en coro

Al llegar a su casa, los dos se detuvieron.

-No… vuelvas… a… hacer… eso… -dijo agotada la chica

-No te preocupes, está vez solo será una vuelta… -dijo sonriendo

-…¬¬

Ambos entraron a la casa de Amu. Estaba tan silenciosa.

-¿Hay alguien aquí? –preguntó Daichi

-Solo Ikuto, los padres de Amu-chan y Ami se fueron de viaje por una semana… -dijo Miki

-Ah, comprendo… ^^U –respondió el chara del ex escudero

Subieron las escaleras. Entraron a la recamara de Amu y no encontraron a Ikuto por ningún lado.

-¡Ikuto! ¡¿Dónde estás, Ikuto?! –Preguntaba Amu desesperada- ¡¿Ikuto?!

_-Se nota que se preocupa mucho por el… _-pensó Kukai

-Eso es normal-desu… -les dijo Suu a sus compañeras

Los dos escucharon un ruido de una puerta. Amu salió al pasillo. Ella encontró al neko sin camisa y con los cabellos bien mojados.

-¡¿Ikuto, dime que hiciste?!

-Solo me bañe… -dijo un poco sonrojado

Corrió hacia el y toco su frente. Estaba hirviendo de fiebre.

-¡¿No me digas que te bañaste con agua fría?! (N/A: Amu se olvidó totalmente de Kukai)

-…- no respondió

-¡Te hice una pregunta!

-… si y ¿qué?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? podrías empeorar, vamos a mi recamara a terminar de vestirte, cosplayer de neko tonto.

Los dos entraron a la recamara. Ikuto se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kukai y sonrió maliciosamente. Kukai por su parte solo le guiño el ojo.

Los dos chicos se entendían muy bien.

-Hinamori, será mejor que me vaya, vendré otro día…

-Pero, ¿Qué pasará con tu charla con Ikuto?

-Le preguntaré el día que yo vuelva, tal vez sea mañana o el jueves, me voy…

-¡Espera, Kukai! –alcanzó a gritar, pero Kukai ya habia salido de la habitación

Amu se olvidó de Kukai al momento que sentía que alguien la miraba. Se volteo.

-Dame una explicación, neko hentai…

-¿Qué clase de explicación?

-El porque te bañaste con agua fría, ¡lograste que empeores!

-…- Ikuto miró para el otro lado- … lo siento, solo quería bañarme…

-Pudiste esperar a que yo regresara.

-Ahora tú eres la pervertida… -dijo con su voz seductora

Amu se sonrojó violentamente al entender la indirecta del chico ojiazul.

-N-no m-me re-refería a eso…

-¿Y a qué entonces?

-A que esperaras para que yo ponga la temperatura del agua…

-Yo lo pude hacer…

-¡¿Y porque no lo hiciste?!

-Porque me ganó la flojera.

-Ya, me rindo.

Se dirigió al armario y sacó una toalla, pero sintió que la abrazaban por detrás.

-¡Ikuto! ¡¿Qué haces?! –preguntó al sentir la piel helada del peliazul- ¡estás frío!

-Nada…

-¡Suéltame!

-No.

-¡Si!

-No

-¡Si!

-No.

-¡Si!

-No

-¡Si!

-No

-¡Basta neko pervertido, necesito secarte el cabello!

-… -lo pensó muy bien- …solo por esta vez… -dijo y soltó a la chica.

Amu obligó a Ikuto para que se sentara en la cama para poderle secar su cabello y ponerle su ropa. Tomó la toalla y la puso en el cabello del chico y lo comenzó a secar, se puso de rodillas ante el y le puso una camisa blanca de manga larga.

-…Amu… -dijo el ojiazul

-¿Qué sucede? –contestó mientras cerraba los botones

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

-Ah, po-porque eres descuidado y terco, además, ya me has salvado varias veces…

-Mmm… ¿solo eso…? –dijo y Amu alzó la vista para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Ella se perdió en un mundo donde solo existía ella y esos hermosos ojos.

-Solo eso… -susurró la chica

-…- pensó el neko- …gracias…

-¿Por qué me das las gracias…?

-Por dedicar tu tiempo para mí…

La respuesta del chico ocasionó que Amu se sonrojara.

-E-está bien, ahora debo hacer mi tarea…

Amu dejó que Ikuto durmiera e hizo su tarea. Al terminarla, bajó a la primera planta y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Suu… -Amu llamó a la chara

-¿Qué sucede, Amu-chan?

-¿Podrías ayudarme?

-Claro, Amu-chan… -sonrió dulcemente

Amu preparó la cena con la ayuda de Suu. Al terminar, le pidió a Miki que le avisara a Ikuto para que baje a cenar. Miki obedeció. Después de cinco minutos, Ikuto fue al comedor.

Los dos cenaron. Ikuto no habló en el transcurso de la cena. A Amu eso le preocupaba. Al acabar, Ikuto subió a la recamara y la chica lo siguió. Al entrar, el peliazul salió al balcón.

-¿Ikuto…? –dijo Amu al entrar

-… ¿Qué quieres…?

-¿Qué te pasa…?

-Nada…

-No te conozco del todo, pero se que ahora estás triste…

-No es cierto…

La chica salió al balcón junto con el chico. Le dio un cálido abrazo y le dijo:

-Estaré contigo cuando lo necesites… te cuidaré las veces que sea necesario…

-… gracias…

Luego entraron y Amu le dijo al ojiazul que duerma. El asistió y se metió a la cama. Apagó las luces y se acostó junto a el. Lo abrazó y se durmió con el.

_-Estaré contigo en todo momento, neko hentai…_

**Hola, hola, este es el segundo capi terminado. Espero que me dejen reviews para saber su opinión del capi o fic. Agradezco a todas las personas que me han regalado aunque sea un review; les doy mil gracias. No olviden: ¡¡¡VIVA EL AMUTO!!! y ¡¡¡¡¡ODIO A HOTORI TADASE!!!!! y como dice Himeko Hatsune: ¡¡¡MUERTE A TADAGAY!!! **


	3. Tercer día Miercoles Consejos

**Volví pronto, ya que me encuentro en vacaciones de Navidad. ¿Quién cree en Santa Claus? Yo no, ya que desde chiquita mis hermanos me decían: ¡No existe Santa Claus! Bueno, y mi prima me preguntó el 25 de Diciembre: ¿Qué te trajo Santa? y yo me quede hecha piedra y pensé: eres la niña más traumada que conozco, por favor, es que como tiene tan solo 6 años, su padre la tiene traumado con ese gordo idiota cara de ruco ^^U Bueno, ya dejando a un lado ese tonto señor artificial, sigamos con el fic.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, les pertenece a las Peach Pit; si fuera así, Ikuto y Amu serían novios y Tadase estaría llorando delante, (¡LO ODIO!). Y todos serían felices con un Amuto interminable, (más yo).**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Tercer día; miércoles. ¿Consejos?**

_-¿Por qué tenía que ser endemoniadamente tan lindo, sexy, hermoso ese estúpido neko-hentai…? _–se preguntaba Hinamori Amu al observar la cara de cierto neko hentai que se encontraba aún dormido.

-Ikuto, ya es de día, levántate…

-…

-¡Iku-!

Amu no terminó su frase, ya que Ikuto la tomó de su ropa y la obligó para que se acueste de nuevo en la cama.

-¡Ikuto, necesito ir a clases!

-No, tú te quedas, me siento mucho peor que ayer…

-Moooo, tú no asistes a clases desde el lunes, al menos déjame ir a las mías…

-Pero si te vas, ¿Quién me dará de comer?

-Puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta.

-Pero estoy enfermo, ¿recuerdas? –dijo Ikuto mirando fijamente a Amu en los ojos

-¡Pe-pero e-eso n-no si-significa qu-que te-tenga qu-que ha-hacer to-todo por ti!

-Jee, pero yo quiero que así sea…

-¡Ya basta! –gritó sonrojada

-Ups, creo que la señorita de pechos pla- no pudo terminar la frase, ya que empezó a toser repentinamente- ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Cof!

-¡Ikuto! ¡Ikuto! ¡IKUTO! –gritaba desesperada la chica- ¡¿Qué tienes?! ¡¡¡Ikuto!!!

-¡Cof! no… no te preocupes… ¡cof! ve al colegio…

-¡No! no puedo dejarte en ese estado… llamaré a un doctor…

Ella tomó su celular y llamó a un hospital. Después de 15 minutos, llegó un doctor y atendió al neko enfermo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –preguntó Amu

-Se mejorará si lo dejas descansar y lo cuidas adecuadamente, será mejor que no lo dejes solo ya que en un momento inesperado podría empeorar, adiós y cuida de tu **novio**.

-¡¡¡¿QUE?!!! ¡¡¡¿NOVIO?!!!

Entró a la habitación y encontró al minino recostado en su cama.

-¡Ese doctor loco dijo que parecemos novios! ¡Y no podré ir a clases!

-¿De que te preocupas? hasta mis amigos dicen que parecemos novios, y no tienes de que preocuparte por la tarea, puedes pedírsela a Fujisaki.

-¡E-eso nunca Tsukiyomi Ikuto! ¡Necesito ir a clases!

-No quieras parecerte al mini rey, porque no te sale igual la forma en que mencionas mi nombre y apellido… y sobre ir al colegio, ya te di una opción, es tu problema si lo aceptas o no.

-¡Si que eres molesto! además… Tadase ya ni me dirige la palabra…

-¿El mini rey? ¿Por qué?

-Porque… el martes después de clases, el me invitó para ir después de clases a comer un helado y…

-¿Y?

-Me negué, le dije que tenía algo importante que hacer, el me preguntó que era esa cosa importante, yo le dije que no importaba, el insistió y terminé informándole que estabas enfermo y que además estabas en mi casa y…

-¿Y ahora que?

-Y me reclamó, me dijo que eras nuestro enemigo, yo le dije que tú no eras así, se enfadó y se despidió de mí y dijo que nunca me volvería a dirigir la palabra…

-Poca cosa de parte del mini rey… además, para que le ruegas, si ni siquiera sabes si le gustas o no, creo que el prefiere estar en un desfile que con personas más importantes, ¿no crees?

-Pe-pero Tadase-kun es muy amable (N/A: La que escribió esa palabra no fui yo, fue una segunda voz en mi cabeza ¡Argh!)

-Amable, jee, creo que juntarte con Utau te ha dejado traumada, es más, Utau está deprimida

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede con Utau?

-Nah, cosas de chicas

-¿Qué cosas?

-¿Te gustaría saber…? –dijo con algo de seducción en su voz

-¡Que cosas dices, solo quiero saber que le pasa a tu hermanita!

-¿Conoces a Ryuutaro de mi salón?

-No, ni siquiera soy de tu colegio para saber quien es quien…

-Ups, perdón, ah, como te contaba, lo que pasa que Utau y el se gustaban, pero ella se le declaró y el no la aceptó porque le gustaba otra chica…

-No te entendí nada…

-Que Utau y Ryuutaro casi eran novios, pero cuando Utau se declaró la segunda vez, Ryuutaro le dijo que ya no le gustaba ella, sino, otra chica, ¿captaste?

-¡Ahora si, neko hentai!

-Bueno, puedes seguir con tus labores…

-Ikuto…

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué siempre me salvas y estás conmigo cuando lo necesito…?

-… tengo hambre, iré por algo de comer…

-¿Por qué?

-… ¿quieres saber el porque?

-…si…

-Porque eres una pequeña niña muy descuidada…

-Si soy una niña… ¿Por qué me diste a entender que te intereso demasiado?

Amu alzó la vista, pero Ikuto ya había salido de la habitación.

_-… ¿Por qué Ikuto, por qué?… _

Salió de la habitación para ir a la cocina. Ahí encontró a Ikuto discutiendo con Yoru.

-Te he dicho miles de veces que no tomes cosas que no son tuyas…

-Pero Ikuto-nya…

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó Amu

-Nada, no te preocupes…

Las horas pasaron volando. Llegó la hora del almuerzo.

-¡Ikuto, el almuerzo está listo! –gritó Amu desde la cocina.

Ikuto bajó a comer. Todos estaban callados. Los charas miraban a los dos jóvenes.

Terminó el almuerzo. Llamaron a la puerta. Amu se dirigió hacia ella para abrirla.

-¿Kukai?

-Buenas tardes, Hinamori, vine a ver a Tsukiyomi…

-¿A Ikuto? Pero… -recordó.

_**Flash Back. **_

_-Buenos tardes, Kukai…_

_-Buenos tardes, Hinamori. –dijo el chico_

_-¿Sucede algo? ¿No deberías ir a entrenar? _

_-Si, pero iba a ir en tu casa para preguntarte algo…_

_-¿Qué sucede…?_

_-¿Cómo puedo declararme a una chica?_

_-¿A que viene esa pregunta?_

_-Pri-primero responde y luego te daré una explicación… -contestó un poco sonrojado_

_-Ok, antes que nada, debes conocerla del todo._

_-¿?_

_-Después, empezar una amistad que dure muchísimo y cuando creas que es el momento, le podrás decir lo que sientes._

_-¿Eso es todo?_

_-No me lo deberías preguntar a mí, no soy hombre, debes preguntarle a uno de verdad…_

_Kukai comenzó a meditar._

_-¡Ya se!_

_-¡¿A quien?!_

_-¡A Tsukiyomi!_

_-¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!! ¿Por qué a el?_

_-Porque es el único que sabe de esas cosas…_

_**End Flash Back.**_

-Ah, ya recuerdo, le pedirás consejos a Ikuto…

-¡Acertaste!

-Adelante.

Kukai pasó a la sala.

-¡Ikuto, te buscan!

-¿Quién? –preguntó al asomarse a la sala. Sonrió irónicamente.

-¡¡¡!!!- los otros dos chicos se asustaron.

-Si no me equivoco, tu debes ser Souma Kukai, ¿verdad?

-Si y quiero que me des un consejo…

-Acepto, ¿Cuál?

-¿Cómo puedo declararme a una chica?

-Jeee, con que era eso, bueno, de muchas formas…

-¿Muchas formas?

-Directamente, indirectamente… -dijo mientras miraba a Amu.

Amu se dio cuenta y se sonrojó.

-Ya sabes… -siguió el chico peliazul

-¡Claro que no lo se, por eso te lo pregunto!

-Lo necesitas para declararte a Utau… ¿verdad?

-¡¡¡¿C-co-como?!!! –preguntó el chico de ojos verde esmeralda

-Ikuto es un idiota que lo sabe todo… -dijo Amu

-Utau me dijo que un tal Kukai es su fan numero uno, pero le pregunté si le gusta y no me respondió, lo único que te digo, es que si quieres declararte a Utau, puedo ayudarte…

-Gracias, Tsukiyomi… Amu, me voy, ¡sayo!

Kukai se fue satisfecho. Amu miró a Ikuto.

-¿Cómo que indirectamente? –le preguntó Amu al neko.

-Olvídalo…

-No lo haré, no descansaré hasta que me digas cuál fue la razón por mirarme en el momento que decías "indirectamente"

-Haz lo que quieras…

Pasaron las horas. El reloj del cuarto de Amu marcó las 10:00 p.m.

-Hora de dormir… -dijo Ran

-Al fin-nya… -dijo Yoru

-Vayamos a nuestros huevos… -dijo Miki

-¡OK!

Amu salió a su balcón. Ikuto la siguió.

-Sabes Ikuto, me preocupas mucho…

-¿Por qué?

-No se la razón, pero… me preocupas y demasiado… ven… -dijo tomando la mano del ojiazul- es hora de dormir…

Ambos se acostaron en la cama. Ikuto se durmió enseguida.

_-Sabes neko hentai… aún no puedo decirte __**cuanto me gustas**__… _-dijo Amu al cerrar los ojos- _pero te juro que no pasará de esta semana cuando te diga que lo siento por ti es algo más que admiración…_

"**Al fin actualiza" dirán todos(as) ustedes ^^U. Bueno, por asuntos familiares no pude actualizar, pero les pido MILLONES de disculpas a cada uno de ustedes. Espero ansiosamente sus reviews y agradezco una vez más a las personas que siempre dejan aunque sea uno por todo el fic. Les espero con mi próximo capitulo. Agradezco a las personas que están de acuerdo conmigo con eso de ¡VIVA EL AMUTO! ya que eso me ayuda en no tener pesadillas con el mini rey, en vez de eso, sueño con Ikuto, XD XD XD _ Bueno, no puedo evitar repetir esa frase ya que es la que me inspira, y también todos ustedes me inspiran para seguir con mis fics. **


	4. Cuarto día Jueves Celos parte 1

**Ja, ja, volví. (¿Porque siempre pongo eso?) Será porque no tengo nada más que decir… je, je, en fin, ya he vuelto y les traigo el cuarto capítulo. Este fic contará con 7 capis, ya que serán los 7 días de la semana. Pero les escribiré una sorpresita. Pienso que no será solo 7 capis, sino más. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Bueno, dejando a un lado mis babosadas, ¡vamos con el capi siguiente!**

**Este capi constará de 2 partes, esta es la 1 parte.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, les pertenece a las Peach Pit; si fuera así, Ikuto y Amu serían novios y Tadase estaría llorando delante, (¡LO ODIO!). Y todos serían felices con un Amuto interminable, (más yo). Agradeciendo a las benditas autoras por crear un hombre tan perfecto, mejor dicho, el mejor hombre que pueda existir: Tsukiyomi Ikuto.**

* * *

_**Una semana con un sexy neko enfermo.**_

**Capítulo 4: Celos.**

_**Parte 1:**_

Otra mañana con el mismo neko en su cama. Ella se encontraba de pie, frente a Ikuto, que aún estaba recostado en la cama y con su celular en la mano.

-Genial… -le dijo Amu a Ikuto, mientras cerraba su celular.

-¿Y ahora que? –le preguntó el neko.

-Tendré que quedarme hoy contigo de nuevo…

-¿Por?

-Nikaido-sensei se ha enfermado, no irá al colegio y…

-¿Y?

-No tengo clases…

Ikuto sonrió por escuchar esas palabras _'No tengo clases'. _Era un momento muy especial para el, podría jugar con Amu todo el día.

-¿Y que harás…?

-… -no respondió

Lo único que hacía la chica en ese momento era mirarlo a los ojos. Ikuto levantó una ceja, preguntándose, porque Amu no lo dejaba de ver. Ella reaccionó al notar que el también la miraba. Se sonrojó y se puso de espaldas. Ikuto se levantó de la cama y se estiró, luego se acercó a Amu que aun estaba de espaldas y la abrazó. Amu luchaba para que Ikuto la soltara. El no lo hizo, la quería en sus brazos en ese instante.

-Amu… -dijo con una voz delicada

-¿Qué? –preguntó sonrojada

-¿Qué piensas de mi…?

-¡! –se asustó y luego meditó- _ay, Ikuto, cuantas cosas pienso sobre ti. Eres ilegalmente sexy, endemoniadamente guapo, tienes un rostro tallado por los mismos ángeles, eres un neko muy, pero MUY lindo… ¡No! _–cortó sus pensamientos- eres un neko idiota, pervertido, y…

-Y sexy, ¿no?

-¡No! ahora déjame ir, tengo varias cosas que hacer…

-¿Hablar con el mini rey?

-Amu se sorprendió.

-No. –respondió fríamente- te he dicho que Tadase está molesto conmigo…

-Mmm, ¿te duele?

-¿Qué si me duele? Ja, ja, que gracioso, Tadase es idiota…

-Bueno, ya que lo dices… -dijo al soltarla- me voy a dar un baño…

-Ni creas que te vas a bañar con agua fría.

-No te preocupes niña, no lo haré… -dijo al tomar una toalla- regreso después… -estaba a punto de salir de la recámara.

-¡Espera Ikuto! –gritó Amu

-¿?

-Po-podrías a-acompañarme a-al ce-centro comercial…

-Ok, pero espera a que yo termine…

-Gracias… Ikuto…

El chico se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa de Amu. Abrió un poco más los ojos y luego regresó hacia Amu.

-Ya, me voy a bañar… -dijo mientras salía de la recámara de la chica

-Ok.

Ikuto salió y Amu suspiró.

_-Cuantas veces he tenido que esperar para unos días como estos Ikuto… _

Los minutos pasaron e Ikuto no salía del baño. Amu se preocupó y decidió ir al baño a ver que sucedía. Comenzó a dirigirse al baño, abrió la puerta, pero…

-¡¡¡HENTAI!!! –gritó la chica hasta no poder más.

Ikuto la había abrazado por detrás, sin hacer ni un ruido al acercarse a ella. El neko no tenía camisa (N/A: O como quieran decirle), el cierre de su pantalón estaba entreabierto. Amu lo vio al virarse y se sonrojó (N/A: ¡Kya! quien no se sonrojaría al verlo así ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!).

-¿Y ahora por que gritas? –le preguntó en tono inocente el chico gato (N/A: Que inocencia de su parte al mostrarse así)

-¡¿Y ahora preguntas?!

-Por favor Amu…

-¡¡¡Eres un neko hentai, no tenías camisa y el cierre de tu pantalón estaba entre abierto!!!

-Jeee, estabas mirando entonces…

Amu se sonrojó violentamente. Ikuto se reía.

-Olvídalo, si vas a ir conmigo al centro comercial, cámbiate y vámonos.

Ikuto solo sonrió. Luego soltó a la chica. Se fue a la recámara de Amu y se vistió. Amu salió del baño y se fue a cambiar.

Al fin terminaron y se fueron. Llegaron rápido al lugar y muchas chicas vieron a Ikuto.

-¡Kawai!

-Es tan guapo y sexy… (N/A: Esa joven fui yo)

-Ah…

Gritaban esas cosas y otras babosadas más. Amu se molestó y cruzó su brazo con el de Ikuto. El chico se sorprendió. La única palabra que paso por la mente del neko fue _'celos'._

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ikuto

-Nada.

-¿Celosa? ¿Verdad?

-¡! –Amu se sorprendió. No respondió, solo bajó la cabeza. –sigamos…

-Hmp.

Siguieron su recorrido. Las jovencitas que pasaban al lado de la pareja gritaban. Algunas de emoción y otras lanzando maldiciones a la _pobre y pequeña_ pelirosa. (N/A: Si claro, pobre por tener al chico más guapo, genial, sexy, etc. con ella y pequeña al lado de él ¬¬). Finalmente se detuvieron en un restaurante.

-¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó Ikuto

-No… -fue la respuesta de la chica, pero su estomago delató otra.

-… -comenzó a reír- vamos, pequeña hentai…

-Ahora yo soy la hentai…

Caminaron en unos cuantos minutos y llegaron a un restaurante. Ikuto fue a buscar una mesa y Amu fue a hacer el pedido, (N/A: Que malo es Ikuto, aunque sea que el hubiera hecho el pedido ¿no?). La chica esperó.

Tardó unos cuantos minutos. Luego, cuando la empleada se lo entregó se dirigió hacia la mesa en donde estaba Ikuto, pero…

_-¿Qué rayos hacen cuatro chicas rodeando a Ikuto? ¿Y porque Ikuto no hace nada? _–Amu se sorprendió al ver que Ikuto trataba de escapar, pero las jóvenes, lo impedían –_demonios… Amu se valiente y prosigue con el plan B…_

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba el ojiazul. Al llegar, las otras cuatro, se le quedaron viendo.

-Con su permiso, estimadas señoritas… -dijo Amu y luego sonrió- ¿podrían dejar a mi _novio _en paz…?

Las chicas, hasta el mismo Ikuto, quedaron sorprendidos. Ikuto se quedó callado un momento, y luego habló.

-Amu, ellas empezaron…

-Lo se… -dijo- por favor señoritas…

Ellas se levantaron y antes de marcharse, miraron a Amu, enfadadas. Amu se sentó al lado de Ikuto. El no dijo nada por su parte. Luego, sin pensarlo, Ikuto tomó la muñeca de Amu y la atrajo hacia él. Amu se dejó.

-Acerté… -dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos- celos… ¿ne…?

-Si lo sabías, ¿Por qué preguntas? –respondió la pelirosa, ocasionado que Ikuto entreabra su boca. Amu quedó sonrojada. Se separó del peliazul.

Se les acercaron un grupo de chicas.

-Ah… -comenzó a hablar una de ellas- Ikuto-kun…

-Eh? –se preguntó Amu

Ikuto miró a la chica que había mencionado su nombre.

-Ikuto-kun, quería decir algo… aprovechando que hoy te vi por casualidad por aquí…

-¿Que? –dijo Ikuto fríamente.

-Te invito a mi fiesta de cumpleaños… -dijo entregándole la invitación

-Gracias Chizuru, pero no podré ir… -dijo el peliazul

-¿Por qué no, Ikuto-kun? tu ibas a ser el invitado de honor… -dijo Chizuru, mientras miraba a Amu- te teníamos preparado una sorpresa…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Irá Hinako-chan… -dijo tratando de tentar al neko.

Ikuto solo la miró por un rato, luego sonrió.

-Hinako no me interesa, pueden invitar a otro que no sea yo… -dijo al levantarse de la banca y tomando la comida- vámonos, Amu…

-¿A-a donde Ikuto? –preguntó la chica pelirosa.

-A otra mesa donde no nos fastidien… -contestó y miró a Chizuru.

La pareja se marchó. Chizuru se rindió y se fue de ahí. Ikuto y Amu se dirigieron a una mesa muy cómoda que estaba casi al final del restaurante.

-Lo siento, Ikuto… -Amu se disculpó- no debí decirles a esas jovencitas que eras mi novio…

Ikuto sonrió, parece que tenía algo pervertido en la mente ese instante.

-¿A poco no te gustó decirlo?

-¡AH! ¡Pero…! ¡Ikuto yo…! –trató de explicarse.

Amu bajó su cabeza, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. Una lágrima corrió una de sus mejillas. Ikuto se sorprendió y se acercó a ella, le dio un fuerte abrazo. Amu le correspondió al abrazo. Luego, Amu se acercó más a Ikuto y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias. –dijo un 'poco' feliz- pero siempre pienso que tu nunca te fijarías en una niña tonta como yo… nunca Ikuto… nunca… -Ikuto cerró los ojos y la abrazó más fuerte.

-¿Crees en eso?

-¿Ah?

-¿Crees que no me puedo fijar en niñas como tú?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿Quieres saber que pienso de ti?

-Si, si quiero Ikuto…

-Bien…

**Bien, hay que dejar esto en suspenso para que sea más emocionante la respuesta de Ikuto. ¿Ne…? Espero que les haya gustado, agradezco a las siguientes personas por sus reviews:**

**Himeko Hatsune e Ibby: ¿Como estás amiga? aquí tienes la continuación del fic que tanto esperas, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, un saludo. Aunque no pongas reviews, estaré segura de que lees la conti. Ibby: espero que te haya gustado este capi y gracias por interesarte en mi humilde fic.**

**Eternal-Illusion151: Gracias por pegarte a la pantalla de tu compu para seguir leyendo este fic. Aquí tienes la conti, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Haoyanna: Gracias por seguir leyendo mis fics, espero que sigas soñando con gatitos, y a mi también me da escalofríos al pensar que puedo tener pesadillas con ese gay.**

**karenteka: Que bueno que estás de acuerdo conmigo en eso de: viva el Amuto, muchas gracias por tus reviews y por seguir con mi fic.**

**Trebol15: Que bueno que estés feliz por mi actualización, espero que te haya gustado este capi.**

**Ayummii: Al parecer no te importa que siempre ponga mi lema. Gracias por seguir.**

**Haruko-tan: Si quieres unirte al club de: 'yo odio a Hotori Tadase', pues bienvenida seas amiga, ya que todas las odian a ese gay serán siempre bienvenidas.**

**black shoter girl: Aquí tienes la conti del fic. Ojalá te haya gustado. Gracias por tus reviews.**

**VaMpIrE TwIlIgHt1: Que bueno que te encante el fic. Aquí tienes la conti y también espero que te haya gustado este capi, estaré esperando otro review tuyo. Gracias.**

**Bueno, esas son todas. Espero actualizar pronto. Espero más reviews.**

**Sayonara. **


	5. Cuarto día Jueves Celos parte2

**Ohayo! (B!: Tsuki, al fin pones otra cosa) para que veas B! que no solo pongo hola. Les pongo la parte 2 del capítulo 4. Espero que les guste. Bueno, ignoren a B! y sigamos con el fic.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, les pertenece a las Peach Pit; si fuera así, Ikuto y Amu serían novios y Tadase estaría llorando delante, (¡LO ODIO!). Y todos serían felices con un Amuto interminable, (más yo). Agradeciendo a las benditas autoras por crear un hombre tan perfecto, mejor dicho, el mejor hombre que pueda existir: Tsukiyomi Ikuto.**

* * *

_**Una semana con un sexy neko enfermo.**_

**Capítulo 4: Cuarto día; Jueves. Celos**

_**Parte 2:**_

Ikuto seguía comiendo a Amu con la mirada. Mientras que a la chica, el corazón le latía a mil por segundo, (N/A: Se que es imposible, pero como dicen: en un fic pones tú imaginación ^^). Ikuto debatía si decirle 'eso' o no, se encontraba tan preocupado por dejar a Amu con la duda. Quería decirle la verdad, pero a la misma vez, no. La seguía mirando, quería no pensar que le iba a confesar lo que realmente sentía por ella. No quería ser cobarde como cierto chico-chica, eso si que no. (N/A: Chico-chica: me refiero al gay de Tadase)

-Olvídalo… -le dijo. Fue cobarde.

-No, no lo haré Ikuto, sabes muy bien que muero por saber tu respuesta.

-Si lo digo, júrame que nuestra amistad nunca se acabaría…

-Te lo juro…

-Te amo.

Fue las únicas dos palabras para que Amu se quedara con la boca abierta. Sus ojos parecían que se le salían de su lugar. El corazón se le salía al escuchar tal confesión, quería alegrarse, pero a la vez llorar, pero… ¿Por qué? La única razón, era que el se le declaró y ella aún no respondía. Cuando por fin iba a hablar, Ikuto la detuvo.

-No me digas en este momento lo que piensas de esto, te dejaré pensarlo muy bien lo que sientes por mí y por el mini rey, pero ojala, yo ocupe aunque sea un rincón es tu corazón, Amu…

-Ikuto…

-Así que… piénsalo y luego me dices… ¿ok?

-De acuerdo… -dijo un 'poco' triste la chica. (N/A: ¿A quien quiere engañar Amu? todos sabemos que le encanta Ikuto)

-Bien, vamos… -dijo al tomar a Amu de su muñeca y llevársela de ese lugar. (N/A: Olvidaron su almuerzo… ¬¬)

Ambos salieron del restaurante, todas las chicas seguían mirando a Ikuto. Parecían hipnotizadas por la belleza que desprendía ese neko sexy, (N/A: Kami, ¿a quien quiero engañar? Ikuto es extremadamente sexy y lindo, así que, una de las chicas que se encontraban allí, soy yo…^^). Amu era envidiada por todas las chicas que se encontraban en el lugar, como siempre, lanzándole maldiciones y algunas, fantaseaban por el peliazul, (N/A: Yo babeaba…)

Se dirigían a la casa de Amu, Ikuto la llevaba tomada de la mano. Amu solo seguía a Ikuto. No sabía que decirle a Ikuto por lo acontecido. Las palabras del neko pasaban una y otra vez por su mente, _'te amo' 'te amo' 'te amo…'_. ¿Por qué tuvo que preguntarle eso en ese momento al chico? ¿Por qué no pudo responder ante aquella situación? miles de preguntas más…

Ikuto se encontraba destrozado. ¿Por qué Amu no le respondió? ¿Será que ella siente algo más por el mini rey que por él? No sabía que decir, así que lo mejor, después de que llegaran a casa de la chica, y que ella se metiera al baño para bañarse, él se iría de ahí, para no causarle ninguna molestia más a la joker, (N/A: Amu sigue teniendo 12 años, así que sigue siendo la joker de los guardianes). Si, esa era la mejor opción que se le ocurría. Así que con esos pensamientos, se iría hoy mismo. Pero… ¿a dónde?

* * *

Llegaron tranquilamente. Amu abrió la puerta de su casa, y los dos entraron. Subieron las escaleras, y se metieron a la recamara de la chica.

-Ve a bañarte… -le dijo Ikuto sonando un poco alegre.

-Eh? –le preguntó la chica.

-Solo ve…

-Ah, ok…

Amu abrió el armario, sacó una muda de ropa y salió del cuarto. Ikuto se quedó sentado en la cama. Meditaba. Lo tenía. Se iba en este mismo instante de aquel lugar, antes de que Amu saliera del baño y lo viera marcharse.

Arrancó una hoja de papel de una libreta de Amu, un bolígrafo y se dispuso a escribir. En ese momento, todo se acabaría. Sabía muy bien que era lo que iba a seguir, dobló muy bien la hoja y la dejó sobre la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama, y aparte, hizo un origami en forma de orejas de gato, como el otro día, (N/A: Cuando se fue por primera vez de la casa de Amu). Abrió la ventana, salió al balcón, se detuvo y volteó para apreciar una vez más la casa de la chica que lo cuidaba. Sonrió.

-Gracias, Amu… -fue lo único que dijo, luego, saltó hacia el techo de la casa de los vecinos, y así lo hizo constantemente, hasta que se alejó de la casa de Amu. Dejando únicamente la nota que había escrito, el origami, la ventana abierta y los momentos más divertidos de su vida. Decidió alejarse de aquel lugar…

* * *

Amu salió del baño. La confesión de Ikuto rondaba una vez más por su cabeza, _'te amo' 'te amo' 'te amo…'_. Sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió hacia su recamara.

Entró. Todo estaba casi oscuro, solo la luz que entraba por la ventana, aclaraba el cuarto. Se preocupó, y decidió llamar a Ikuto gritando. No hubo respuesta. _'Tal vez esté en el sofá durmiendo' _pensó. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, buscó por toda la casa, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. Se le acordó, _'está en el armario' _pensó casi llorando.

Subió las escaleras corriendo. Buscó debajo de la cama, en el balcón y de último en el armario. No encontró rastro alguno. Casi lloraba, pero se dio cuenta de una hoja que estaba en la mesita. Se acercó, y la desdobló.

'_Gracias por cuidarme niña, pero no me hospedaré más en tu casa, al parecer conmigo ahí, solo estás en problemas. Lo siento si te causé problemas a partir del lunes, lo siento de verdad y muchas gracias por todo'. 'Ikuto'._

Luego miró de nuevo la mesita y vio el origami. Lo tomó, se sentó en su cama, no aguantó. Comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

-Ikuto… se ha ido… -dijo mientras acercaba el origami a su pecho- se fue sin decirme nada…

* * *

**Tsuki: **Llorando****

**¿Por qué tuve que escribir algo así…? Bueno, fue algo triste, pero es para que se vaya haciendo más emocionante. (B!: Nadie te entiende Tsuki, ni yo te comprendo…) Espero que les haya gustado el capi, aunque esta vez me salió algo corto. Prometo que el próximo será un poco más largo de lo normal. **

**Agradezco a las siguientes personas por sus reviews:**

**Himeko Hatsune: ¡Noooo! ¡Por favor no me mates! ¡No quiero morir muy joven! Je, je, aquí tienes la conti del fic, es que estaba traumada toda la semana con Edwuard de Crepúsculo, y por eso no actualicé pronto ^^U. Claro que recuerdo que me quieres, y mucho. Te felicito porque te sacaron el yeso. Pues claro que te considero mi amiga, es más, una de las mejores. Gracias, pero, muchas gracias por tu review, Hime-chan, Te quiero mucho ^^. Te me cuidas, ¿ok?**

**Ibby-Tsukiyomi: Cómprame uno de los mejores pedestales que hay en el mundo, (B!: No le hagas caso a Tsuki, está loca, cómprale uno barato, pero por lo menos va a tener uno, ¿no?) Ignora a B!, es que está loca. Como le dije a Hime-chan, mejor actualizo lo más pronto posible, o moriré antes de tiempo ¬¬ Claro que tendrá conti el capi, aquí te lo dejé. Sayo. **

**XxchibichromexX: Yo también sangraba por la nariz, cuando escribí la parte en donde Ikuto estaba sin camisa y con el botón del pantalón abierto… /// Aquí tienes la continuación del fic, espero que te guste. Si gustas, puedes unirte al grupo que odia al gay de Tadase, como he dicho; las que odien a Tadase siempre serán bienvenidas al grupito.**

**Eternal-Illusion 151: Que bueno que te encantó el capi anterior, a muchas personas les gusto. Y que bueno que cada vez que actualizo te pegas en la pantalla. Gracias por tus reviews.**

**Kira Tsukiyomi: Que bueno que te encantó, aquí tienes la conti del fic, espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por el review.**

**IzUmI-cHaN uNa ViDa DiFeReNtE: Me alegro de que hayas aparecido por aquí de nuevo. Hasta yo me comía a Ikuto con la mirada. Aquí tienes la conti del fic, espero que te haya gustado, IzUmI-cHaN. Arigato por tus reviews.**

**HARUKA UCHIHA: Me alegro de que te haya fascinado este fic, aquí tienes la continuación, ya que querías ver que sucede. Gracias por tu review. **

**black shoter girl: Bueno, gracias por decir que fue un capi excelente. Te agradezco, siempre quiero contar con tus reviews para saber tu opinión amiga. Sayo. Te cuidas mucho.**

**amuxan: Perdón. Pero me encanta el suspenso, y gracias por esperar la conti. Y claro que seguiré escribiendo, gracias de nuevo por tus reviews.**

**Sakura-Tsukiyomi: Ja, ja, tienes razón. Ikuto nos deja locas a todas sus fans. Yo tampoco me tragaría el cuento que son novios si fuera una de las cuatro chicas, a menos que me lo demuestre. Aquí tienes la conti del fic, aunque sea un poco tarde, pero la puse. Gracias por tu review.**

**Ayummii: Hay tantas persona que están hartas de ese gay, ambas igual, aquí tienes la respuesta de Ikuto que tanto esperabas, no se si te haya gustado, pero que va… ^^U. Gracias por contar los días en que actualizo.**

**karenteka: Te he traído la conti que esperabas ansiosamente. Y claro que estoy súper bien, gracias a kami, no he tenido pesadillas con el gay de Tadase, espero que tu igual andes muy bien. **

**Esos reviews fueron todos, gracias también a las personas que agregan la historia a sus favoritos. A las que me ponen como uno de sus autores favoritos y aparte, ponen alerta. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, MINNA! Me despido una vez más, les estaré esperando con el próximo capi. ¡Sayonara, minna! (B!: Tsuki, ya calla de una buena vez, y prepárate para escribir el capi siguiente…). ¡A la orden, B!-sama! **

**Maldita B!, como siempre dándome ordenes… (B!: Tsuki, ¿Qué te dije?) Tsk, ahora mismo los dejo para poder ir a matar a B!. (B!: **Corre lo más rápido posible**) ¡No huyas, cobarde!**

**Sayo a todos. Y una de las razones por las que no actualicé pronto en los tres fics es esta:**

'_**Estaba obsesionada con la película Crepúsculo y mayormente con Edwuard' **_

**Tsuki: **Persiguiendo a B!****

**B!: **Huye cobardemente****

**Las(os) espero con el próximo capítulo. ¿Neee? Los quiero a todos.**


	6. Quinto día Viernes El regreso de Ikuto

**Ohayo, queridas lectoras. He regresado con el nuevo capítulo de este fic, bueno, solo les pido disculpas porque el capi pasado fue muy corto. Es que tenía una enfermedad que se llama: **_**Obsesionítis. **_**Y aparte las tareas de la maestra cacahuate no me daban mucho tiempo libre para actualizar. Les dejé con un inmenso suspenso, (bueno, no se si para ustedes fue suspenso). Pero prometo explicar detalladamente lo que Amu hará en este capi, ya que… ¡Ikuto se fue…! No se preocupen ^^, regresará. (B!: Idiota, primero alertas y luego te pones feliz) Cállate B!, deberías estar con tu Neji en la vida real, así que… ¡Largo! (B!: Sí me largo, si tú dejas de escribir tonterías…) Ok… ¡Sigamos con el fic!**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, les pertenece a las Peach Pit; si fuera así, Ikuto y Amu serían novios y Tadase estaría llorando delante, (¡LO ODIO!). Y todos serían felices con un Amuto interminable, (más yo). Agradeciendo a las benditas autoras por crear un hombre tan perfecto, mejor dicho, el mejor hombre que pueda existir: Tsukiyomi Ikuto.**

* * *

_**Una semana con un sexy neko enfermo.**_

**Capítulo 5: Quinto día; viernes. El regreso de Ikuto.**

Amu seguía con el origami en las manos, aún llorando como si fuera una cobarde. Ella sabía perfectamente que la culpa fue de ella.

Aún pensaba en Ikuto. Pero, ¿Por qué? si lo único que ese tonto neko hacía, era molestarla. Aunque sabía perfectamente, que también le gustaba sus travesuras. ¿Por qué no lo detuvo…? Simple. No tenía el rostro adecuado para enfrentarse a él, desde lo ocurrido en el restaurante. Cobarde. Era la única palabra que pasaba por su mente en aquel momento.

Ran, Miki y Suu, se encontraban detenidamente observando a su dueña. Se veía muy triste.

-Amu-chan… -la llamó la pequeña chara rosa; Ran.

-¿Te encuentras bien…?-preguntó la de color azul; Miki

-Amu-chan… -dijo dulcemente Suu

Amu no respondió. Solo se quedó callada. Se levantó de su cama, e inmediatamente se dirigió a su balcón con pasos cortos. Al llegar, recordó los momentos felices que vivió con Ikuto y cuando le dijo en estos días: _'Estaré contigo en todo momento…' _Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue llorar. Tenía todas las ganas de salir a buscar a Ikuto, pero a la vez no. No hallaría la forma de enfrentarse a él.

-Chicas… -dijo con la voz entrecortada

-¿Qué pasa…?

-¿Que creen que Ikuto siente por mí?

-Amor… -dijo Ran

-Ternura… -dijo Miki

-Enamoramiento… -dijo Suu

-¡Atracción! –complementaron las tres.

-Así que es eso… -dijo Amu cuando bajó la cabeza.

-¡Pues claro que es así! –gritó Miki -¿Cuántas veces Ikuto te ha estado dando pistas y tú, Amu-chan, solo lo tomas como bromas…

-He reflexionado y se que lo que hice está mal. Ahora necesito que ustedes tres me digan que hacer para resolverlo…

-¡¡Te ayudaremos!!

* * *

Las horas pasaron y cuando llegó la hora de dormir, Amu salió al balcón, para sentir la agradable brisa de esa noche. Tenía tantas ganas de ver a Ikuto, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo… de gritarle… de seguirle sus juegos… y por si fuera poco, se mordió los labios y se maldijo a ella misma por ser tan cobarde. Ni siquiera, un roce de labios, había hecho con Ikuto. Tocó su oreja, mientras revivía el momento hace años atrás, donde el chico minino, le había mordido la oreja.

_-Seré tan idiota… _-pensó para si misma. Luego se sentó en el barandal de su balcón, mirando hacia el otro lado- _si tan solo estuvieras aquí, seguro que te comería a besos… _-vivía con la tortura de no ver a Ikuto. Aunque sabía muy bien, que el esta misma tarde, él se había marchado- _que_ _estúpida fui… _

Entró de nuevo a su recamara y cerró la ventana con seguro. Tenía por seguro que Ikuto era del tipo de persona que se arrepentía fácilmente, y por eso llegó a pensar, que él no volvería esa misma noche. Se metió en su cama y se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

Amaneció viernes, último día de la semana en que iba al colegio (N/A: Así lo pondré, Amu solo irá de lunes a viernes al colegio, ¿ne?). Se levantó con desganas para arreglarse y luego ir a tomar clases.

Así lo hizo, ya lista, salió rumbo al colegio. En el camino se extraño no encontrarse a Ikuto. Eso le hacía sentirse triste, aunque también sabía perfectamente que la culpa, fue de ella. Cuando por fin llegó, entró directo a su aula sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a Rima y a Yaya que eran sus mejores amigas.

Las clases comenzaron y entró el profesor de literatura. Ese día, Amu se sintió más presionada. Ya que, el profesor, les dejó una tarea sobre elaborar una carta a una persona muy especial. La chica no sabía de hacer al respecto. Sólo suspiro y guardó la compostura. Cuando la clase de literatura acabó, se quedó en su asiento contemplando el bello paisaje que había en el jardín.

* * *

Las clases acabaron y Amu salió con Rima y Yaya. Pasaron en el pasillo y salieron del colegio sin dirigirse la palabra, ya que Rima y Yaya, notaron que Amu no quería hablar.

Las tres se dirigieron a sus casas. Cuando Amu llegó, le pidió ayuda a sus charas con su tarea. Las mentes de las tres pequeñas estaban en blanco, así que le aconsejaron a su dueña, que salga a dar un paseo por el parque o cualquier lugar donde se pueda relajar. Ella asistió, se cambió de ropa y salió rumbo al parque.

Al llegar, su mente seguía en blanco. No sabía que hacer. Ran y las otras dos se pusieron enfrente de ella.

-¿Por qué no escribes uno en donde expreses lo que sientes por Ikuto…?

-Buena idea.

Se dirigió a un lugar más apartado del parque, para que pudiera pensar más cosas. Se sentó en una banca. Pensó mil veces y se le vino en la mente los recuerdos bonitos que pasó junto a él. Comenzó a escribir y sintió que la inspiración le llegaba y prosiguió. Así lo estuvo haciendo. Hasta que terminó, se sintió aliviada y dejó el cuaderno en la banca y se recostó en ella. Cerró los ojos y se quedó así por unos minutos hasta que alguien la interrumpió.

-¿Que haces, niña…? –le llamó la voz.

-Nada que sea de tu in- al abrir los ojos se encontró a esa persona a tan pocos centímetros de su rostro y con su cuaderno en las manos. Se emocionó mucho al ver de quien se trataba.

-Ikuto… -dicho esto, se lanzó sobre él, ocasionando que casi caigan al piso, pero como el chico era hábil, logró reaccionar a tiempo y sostuvo a la chica- ¿Por qué… por qué eres tan cruel…? –le preguntó.

-¿Eh… de que hablas…? –preguntó con un tono inocente.

-Dejarme una nota y con la intriga de no poder contestarte tras la confesión que había escuchado el día de ayer…

-Amu…

-No digas nada… -rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos, obligándolo a que sus labios se juntaran. Ikuto no lo dudó y le correspondió al beso, mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Los dos, únicamente se separaron por falta de aire.

Amu se encontraba totalmente sonrojada. Ikuto solo sonreía. El neko se le acordó algo muy importante, por lo que aprovecho el momento del shock de Amu para leer lo que ella había escrito en esa libreta color rosa. Fijó su mirada y comenzó a leer en su mente: _Título: Al chico de mis sueños,_ _"__Tus ojos son como el sol brillan con gran intensidad, mi amor crece como una flor como en el jardín de un rosal, tus manos son delicadas como el suave sonido de la mañana y tu corazón quiero que se mío como el sol en el alba". _

Ikuto volvió a sonreír y Amu salió de su mundo. Se sonrojó aún más al notar que Ikuto leía maliciosamente el poema que había escrito.Amu corrió y quiso quitarle el cuaderno que el peliazul tenía entre las manos, pero él tenía buenos reflejos, así que la esquivó. Amu hizo lo mismo, pero ésta vez, el ojiazul, elevó el cuaderno lo más alto posible que su brazo le permitía.

La chica se enfadó e intentó lo mismo. Pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, ya que Ikuto era demasiado alto y ella pequeña. Estiró de nuevo el brazo derecho para intentar quitarle el cuaderno, pero el izquierdo de Ikuto se lo impedía. Estaba más alto.

-Ikuto, por favor, entrégame el cuaderno… -le rogó.

-No.

-Ikuto…

-Con una condición, niña pequeña…

-¿Cuál…? –preguntó desafiante.

-Te entrego tu cuaderno a cambio de que me digas a quien va dirigido este poema que acabas de escribir…

-¡No te lo diré! –exclamó sonrojada violentamente- solo lo hice porque era mi tarea…

-No sabes mentir, así que dime o no te lo devuelvo…

-Pero Ikuto…

El chico movió la cabeza. Amu se resignó y se sentó en la misma banca en donde se encontraba antes. Miró fijamente a Ikuto quien parecía tan enfocado en el poema. Se levantó de nuevo y se le acercó. Ikuto solo se alejó y elevó de nuevo el cuaderno. Amu se puso enfrente de él y se puso de puntitas para depositar un beso en la mejilla del neko.

-El poema lo escribí mientras pensaba en ti, así que dame el cuaderno.

-Mmm, así que era eso, pequeña pervertida… -le dijo cerca de su oído.

-¡Si, pero dame el cuaderno!

-Una cosa más, te lo doy si me das otro beso…

-¡Eso no, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!

-¿Por qué rayos tenías que ser tan ingenua…?

-¡Tú idota, tú me vuelves ingenua, tú me vuelves loca!

-¿Eh…?

-Estoy loca por tu culpa, Tsukiyomi.

-Creí que me decías Ikuto…

-¡Te digo como me da la gana! –le arrebató el cuaderno.

-Tú te lo buscaste –la tomó de su cintura, la atrajo hacia él y la beso delicadamente. Amu no hizo nada para zafarse de aquel abrazo y beso. En el fondo lo disfrutaba. Disfrutaba ver de nuevo al chico que la traía loca desde quinto grado de primaria. Sabía que este momento llegaría, así que lo único que hizo fue disfrutar de lo que se le daba; el beso de un neko callejero.

Se separaron de nuevo por falta de aire y se miraron.

-¿Te gustó…? –le preguntó Ikuto con una voz sexy, mientras que Amu se encontraba perdida en el par de orbes azul zafiro.

-No sabes cuanto… -respondió para luego atraerlo hacia ella, ocasionando que sus labios se unieran una vez más. Se quedaron así unos cuantos minutos. Se separaron de nuevo y Amu miró detenidamente a Ikuto.

-Perdón por no haberte contestado ayer, es que me quedé en shock y era difícil salir de el. Así que la única es que me gustas, aunque me haya costado admitirlo, me gustas y mucho.

-Jeee, caíste en mis encantos de todos modos, niña… -luego la volvió a besar.

-Ikuto –dijo Amu zafándose del beso- debo irme, ya casi es de noche, ¡ja ne!

Antes de que diera un paso más, Ikuto la tomó de su muñeca y la jaló hacia él. La abrazó.

-¿Crees que te vas a ir así como así, Hinamori Amu…?

-Si quieres, puedes ir conmigo.

-Esperaba esa respuesta.

Los dos caminaron juntos hacia la casa de la chica, Ikuto con sus travesuras y Amu sonrojándose violentamente. Cuando por fin llegaron, Amu entró a su casa y subió a su habitación, mientras que el peliazul, decidió mejor entrar por el balcón. Cuando Amu abrió la puerta de su recamara, lo único que encontró era a Ikuto deshaciéndose de su camisa negra. No pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo y gritarle que era un pervertido. Él solo rió hasta acabar con un dolor de estómago por la risa.

-Me voy a bañar… -dijo Amu mientras se acercaba al armario para sacar una muda de ropa.

Ikuto se acercó a la cama y tiró su camisa encima, luego se fue acercando sigilosamente a Amu, se puso detrás de ella y la acorraló entre el armario y él. Sabía perfectamente que estaba haciendo, así que se acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Te acompaño…? –le preguntó mientras exhalaba cerca de su cuello.

-Cla-claro que no, pe-pervertido…

-Era broma, aún eres una niña.

-Me lo esperaba… ahora me voy a dar un baño…

-Está bien…

Amu entró al baño e Ikuto se quedó en el cuarto. Revolvió los cajones de la chica para buscar los mangas que tanto le gustaba leer. Cuando por fin los encontró, se tiró encima de la cama de la chica y los comenzó a leer. Los minutos pasaron y la chica salió del baño únicamente con una toalla y el pelo todo mojado. Ikuto se asombró, (N/A: ¡¿Cómo no?! ¡Es un gran pervertido!) Se quedó mirándola un buen rato, mientras ella se peinaba. Cuando la chica terminó, Ikuto se acercó y la abrazó por detrás.

-Te estás aprovechando mucho de mi hoy, ¿sabes?

-Si y estoy conciente, así que ve a cambiarte o no me resistiré para besarte como idiota.

-¡Pervertido! –le gritó- claro que me cambiaré…

Dicho esto, Amu salió como rayo de su recamara antes de que Ikuto se vuelva loco. Al regresar, Ikuto se embobó más. Amu se puso una blusa de botones color azul y una mini falda color azul marino.

-Te… te he dicho que no me provoques…

-No lo hago, así que confórmate.

Amu salió al balcón y apoyó sus manos en el barandal de su balcón. La brisa de la noche era nuevamente agradable, así que decidió disfrutarle de nuevo como la noche anterior en que pensaba en cierto neko sin camisa y que se encontraba dentro de su recamara.

-Quien dijo que no lo haré, te ves tan inocente y linda con ese tipo de ropa… -le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba sospechosamente a ella.

-Detente, Tsukiyomi Ikuto –le pidió sin voltear la vista.

-Hmp… -fue lo único que dijo, para después abrazarla por la espalda.

Amu posó sus manos sobre las de Ikuto. El chico apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Amu y la siguió abrazando. La chica solo miró hacia delante e Ikuto igual.

-La noche es muy linda… -dijo Amu

-Igual la luna… -confirmó Ikuto- ¿no crees, Amu pervertida?

-El único pervertido aquí, eres tú, Ikuto…

-¿Pervertido…? Pero no lo niegues, te gusta mis travesuras…

-Cállate, gran idiota.

Se separó de Ikuto y entró de nuevo a la recamara. El reloj marcó las 10:00 p.m. Amu apagó las luces y se metió en su cama. Ikuto seguía en el balcón. Amu lo miró confusa y luego cerró los ojos. Ikuto entró y cerró la ventana con seguro, se colocó al lado de Amu y la abrazó por su cintura.

-¿No me vas a dar las buenas noches…?

-Buenas noches, neko-hentai… -exclamó Amu. Ikuto solo sonrió y se durmió profundamente abrazado nuevamente a Amu.

**Ya… ya no puedo más… **

**El jueves escribí el capítulo entero, es que después de dormir un par de horas, la inspiración llegó. Creo que les cause tanto drama, es que ya extrañaba mucho al lindo neko y por eso dediqué este capi a su regreso y con respecto al poema que Amu escribe para Ikuto, lo saqué de mi tarea. Pero fue de hace unos meses, es que me encantó para dedicárselo a Ikuto. Je, je, y sobre la parte 'poca' pervertida, ¡B! fue la culpable! **

**B!: ¿Ahora qué?**

**Tsuki: ¡¡Por tu culpa me están tachando de pervertida!!**

**B!: Claro que no es mi culpa, solo te di una idea y tú la redactaste…**

**Tsuki: Es que me gustó también para el clímax.**

**B!: Estás enloqueciendo rápido y eso que pensé que te estabas componiendo…**

**Tsuki: Ni creas, estás más loca que yo… **

**B!: Ja, ja, ahora me echas toda la culpa, creo que elaboraré el baile erótico de Tadase… **

**Tsuki: ¡¡¡No, todo menos eso!!!**

**B!: Ya tengo como sobornarte…**

**Tsuki: *Huyendo del aura maliciosa de B!* **

**B!: Bien, eso es todo por hoy y espero que estén felices con el regreso del neko sexy.**

**Tsuki: ¡¡¡Gracias por todos los reviews que me han enviado!!! *Está gritando mientras huye en helicóptero* ¡¡¡Sayonara!!! **


	7. Sexto día Sábado Una divertida cita

**Bien, he regresado una vez más con un nuevo capítulo, así que espero que no se fastidien al leer tanto drama. He superado mi nueva obsesión, es por eso que trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible. ¡Deseo que a mi amiga Hime-chan no lo haya pasado nada por el terremoto que hubo en Chile! Pidámosle a Kami que esté muy bien. Ahora que ya saben el porque de actualizar cuando pueda, sigamos con el fic. **

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, les pertenece a las Peach Pit; si fuera así, Ikuto y Amu serían novios y Tadase estaría llorando delante, (¡LO ODIO!). Y todos serían felices con un Amuto interminable, (más yo). Agradeciendo a las benditas autoras por crear un hombre tan perfecto, mejor dicho, el mejor hombre que pueda existir: Tsukiyomi Ikuto.**

* * *

_**Una semana con un sexy neko enfermo.**_

**Capítulo 6: Sexto día; sábado. Una divertida y linda cita.**

Ahora si, era momento para pensar miles de cosas. Un lindo neko se había levantado muy temprano y dirigirse a la cocina. Apenas eran las 7:00 a.m. (N/A: Para mi es muy temprano) Inspeccionó la alacena y se dio cuenta que no habían los ingredientes suficientes para hacer un buen desayuno. Se cambió de ropa rápidamente y ese lindo chico, salió rumbo al supermercado.

Cuando llegó, la mayoría de las chicas se le quedó viendo. Era realmente guapo, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla recto, una playera negra con algunos dibujos rebeldes, una chaqueta de mezclilla color negro pálido, unos zapatos negros y unos lentes de color azul, los mechones de cabello de frente caían rebeldemente sobre su frente y parte de ellos caía hacia los lados.

Esto realmente le molestaba al chico; que todas las chicas que estaban allí se le quedaban viendo. Pronto, una chica rubia se le acercó. Él notó que ella solo se le quería acercar, no porque necesitaba ayuda para encontrar las verduras, sino que para ser envidiada por las otras que se encontraban allí. Ikuto suspiró.

— Hola guapo, ¿necesitas ayuda…? —le preguntó al acercarse.

— No gracias, he encontrado lo que buscaba… —dijo al tomar una caja de cereal.

— ¿Cocinas para mamá? —le preguntó mientras se quería achocar a el.

— No… —se quitó los lentes a un estilo verdaderamente rebelde- le prepararé el desayuno a mi novia…

La chica se sorprendió al mirar los ojos del peliazul y al escuchar la respuesta. Seguido, se retiró del lugar. Ikuto sonrió y se colocó de nuevo los lentes. Tomó todo lo necesario y lo metió en la canasta. Se dirigió a la caja para pagar.

— Son 950 yenes… —le informó la cajera.

Ikuto sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta su billetera y la abrió para sacar el dinero y pagar, pero los lentes cayeron frente a la cajera. Ikuto tomó los lentes y elevó su mirada. La cajera se sorprendió al ver que el ojiazul la miró sexymente con una linda sonrisa en el rostro.

— Perdón… —se disculpó. La cajera solo sacudió la cabeza negativamente. Acto seguido, Ikuto se quitó del lugar.

La cajera gritó un '¡vuelva pronto!'. Ikuto solo sonrió. (N/A: La cajera, les informo, que era yo .)

Amu se despertó perezosamente de la cama. Se estiró y se sentó en ella. Miró para todos lados y no encontró rastro alguno de Ikuto. Se puso de pie y se comenzó a peinar su sedoso cabello. Bajó las escaleras y sintió un olor agradable proveniente de la cocina. Lo primero que se le vino en la mente fue que sus padres habían vuelto. Corrió hacia la cocina y no encontró a nadie, solo a la sartén que se encontraba sobre la estufa.

Se acercó y vio que se encontraban pedazos de carne friéndose dentro de la sartén. Se hizo mil preguntas y nada resultó. Decidió mover el alimento al notar que estaba a punto de terminarse. Tomó la cuchara y la acercó hacia la sartén, pero…

— ¡Kyaaa! —gritó la chica al sentir que la abrazaban por detrás. Se giró sin romper el abrazo- ¡Idiota!

— No grites, es una hermosa mañana para que estés de mal humor…

— Ikuto, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me asustes así?

— ¿Una?

— ¡No! ¡Cientas de veces!

— Hmp, no me acuerdo…

— Suéltame…

— Te propongo que si me das un beso te suelto.

— No.

— Amu.

— ¡Que no!

— Te pierdes un beso delicioso…

— Hm, me vale.

— Lo dices porque me puedes besar cuantas veces quieras y cuando se te ocurra, ¿no…?

— Calla

— ¿?

— ¿Qué haces?

— Preparando el desayuno, ¿por?

— Nada más…

Amu se retiró del lugar, dejando a Ikuto en la cocina para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Subió a la segunda planta y se dirigió a su recamara. Cuando entró, se dirigió hacia el armario. Tomó una muda de ropa y se fue al baño. Se metió y se dio un buen baño que duró como media hora. Cuando salió, entró de nuevo a su cuarto y se vistió. Mientras se ponía la ropa, se comenzó a hacer miles de preguntas; ¿Dónde fue el chico esta mañana? ¿Qué fue a hacer? ¿Por qué razón? Entre miles más.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina, aún con esas preguntas en la cabeza. Cuando llegó, encontró todo tipo de desayuno sobre la mesa. Lo que más le sorprendió, fue que todo lo que estaba allí, eran sus platillos preferidos. Los ojos le comenzaron a brillar y miró a Ikuto que se encontraba junto al refrigerador sacando una jarra de jugo.

— ¿Y esto…?

— Solo, ¿Qué esperas…? Siéntate…

— ¿Es para mí?

— Claro que si tonta.

Amu se sentó e Ikuto le sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja, le entregó un plato, un tenedor y un cuchillo. Ella no buscaba por donde empezar, así que le pidió a Ikuto que escoja por ella, pero él, solo la miraba detenidamente. Amu se sonrojó y dejó el tenedor a un lado. Ikuto se acercó a ella, tomó su mejilla y metió un pedacito de carne en la boca de la chica. Las charas de Amu observaban fascinadas.

— Ikuto-san se está portando muy bien con Amu-chan, ¿no creen chicas? —preguntó Suu a los otros tres.

— Más bien, digamos caballeroso… —respondió Miki mientras dibujaba en su pequeña libreta la escena.

— Y aparte que Amu no le dice y hace nada… —exclamó Ran.

— Prácticamente Ikuto no solía ser así… —dijo Yoru con una gotita en su nuca.

Ella no hizo nada, ni siquiera le reclamó a Ikuto. El neko acercó una silla y se sentó al lado de Amu, ésta solo lo miró y sonrió. Los dos desayunaron juntos, pero claro, no podían faltar las travesuras del chico y las risas, las ocasiones en donde Amu se sonrojaba violentamente. Ikuto se puso de pie y jaló a Amu. Él la llevó en el sofá. La obligó para que se sentara y esperara. Después de unos minutos, Ikuto regresó con un tazón de palomitas entre las manos. A Amu le extraño eso, así que preguntó.

Ikuto se comenzó a reír al notar que ella era tan inocente, hasta el punto de no saber lo que iban a hacer. Amu se molestó y se quiso levantar, Ikuto lo notó y rápidamente se colocó enfrente de ella y la empujó para que se siente de nuevo.

El chico encendió la televisión y la puso en un canal en donde se pasaban películas de terror. Cuando algo verdaderamente terrorífico pasaba, Amu se abrazaba a Ikuto y él solo sonreía, no tenía ni la mínima intención de reírse de ella. Cuando aquella película acabó, los dos se levantaron del sofá. Eran alrededor del medio día, así que se pusieron a arreglar la casa. Los cuatro charas ayudaron también.

Cuando terminaron, eran más o menos las tres de la tarde, así que prepararon el almuerzo y se sentaron a comérselo. Cuando terminaron, fueron a ver la televisión de nuevo. Ambos seguían viendo películas de terror. Amu se volvía a asustar y se abrazaba de nuevo a Ikuto. Lo mismo se encontraban haciendo, hasta que el reloj marcó las 5:00 p.m.

Ikuto se levantó del sofá y se estiró como un verdadero neko que era. Amu se quedó sentada admirando la televisión. Ikuto se acercó con sus pasos elegantes, propios de un gato, del gato que era él en ese momento. Amu solo se aferró a la almohada que se encontraba atrás de ella, mientras que el ojiazul se seguía acercando. La chica estaba perdida en los ojos del peliazul que la miraban detenidamente.

Cuando por fin Ikuto llegó, acercó su rostro al de la chica, quedando a solos milímetros de su rostro. Amu se sonrojó y apartó la vista. Ikuto no la dejaba de mirar, así que la tomó de su mentón para que ella lo volteara a ver, pero ni así, Amu lo miró a los ojos. Ikuto se medio molesto y acercó más su rostro a la de ella, su respiración golpeaba el rostro de Amu.

— Amu-chan… —susurraron sus tres charas

— Ikuto… —exclamó Yoru

Ella hizo el intento de salir de esa prisión, pero lo único que logró, fue que Ikuto la tome del brazo y la acorrale. Pero esta vez fue entre él y el sillón. Ikuto posó sus dos manos a cada lado del rostro de la chica y se acercó peligrosamente a ella. Los mechones de cabello del chico le hacían cosquillas a Amu. Ella por su parte, rompió el incómodo silencio que había.

— ¿I-Ikuto, qu-que qu-quieres…?

— ¿Qué quiero?

— Si…

— Te quiero a ti… —acto seguido, se acercó a su oreja y se la mordió.

Amu solo se sonrojó violentamente, no solo por lo que Ikuto había dicho, sino también por haberle mordido la oreja. Amu empujó a Ikuto, pero él solo se acercó más, la chica quiso zafarse pero Ikuto la abrazó por la cintura y la besó en los labios sin decirle nada. Ella no hizo nada más que corresponderle al beso. Se separaron por falta de aire.

Ikuto se quedó mirando a Amu, mientras que ella igual. Lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo jaló hacia ella. Allí lo atrapó en otro beso, que sin dudar, Ikuto le correspondió. Se quedaron así, mientras que sus charas se encontraban jugando en la planta superior. Amu se separó del chico e Ikuto igual, se puso de pie.

— ¿Vamos a dar un paseo…? —le preguntó mientras la miraba detenidamente.

— Claro… —respondió mientras sonreía un poco sonrojada.

Amu subió a la primera planta para cambiarse de ropa. Ikuto se quedó sentado en el sofá. Cuando Amu bajó, Ikuto se medio sonrojó (N/A: Creo que en este fic, será la primera vez), la chica se vistió con un vestido azul pastel de tirantes y a partir del pecho, caía acampanado. Amu notó que Ikuto había apartado la vista para que su 'pequeño' sonrojo, no se notara. Amu le ordenó a Ikuto que se cambie de ropa. Ella decidió esperar en la primera planta.

Ikuto bajó y Amu se quedó con la boca entreabierta. Ikuto vestía de una manera un 'poco' rebelde; tenía puesto una camisa negra que enmangó hasta los codos, otra playera blanca debajo de la negra, un pantalón de mezclilla color negro, zapatos negros y un par de lentes azules en los cuales, se podían notar un poco los ojos. Y para completar, los pocos mechones de cabello a los lados y frente. Ahora ella, fue la que apartó la vista y se sonrojó más de lo debido. Ikuto sonrió y se comenzó a acercar a ella. Amu lo notó y se levantó rápidamente del sillón. Ikuto aceleró un poco el paso y la atrapó por medio de su muñeca.

— Te tengo, ahora, solo vayamos a divertirnos… —le dijo.

— Está bien.

Los dos salieron acompañados de sus charas rumbo al parque o en cualquier otro sitio en donde pudieran divertirse. Decidieron ir al parque de diversiones al que suelen ir (N/A: Acuérdense que Amu está en la secundaria y sus compañeros de clase son los mismos), todo estaba completamente desierto. Amu caminó un poco más rápido para luego detener a Ikuto quien seguía caminando.

— Alto, ¿Dónde iremos primero?

— No se a donde quieras ir… —respondió Ikuto.

—Deberíamos ir a las tazas… —sugirió Miki

— Miki tiene razón, vayamos a las tazas entonces…

— Son demasiadas pequeñas, Amu —exclamó Ikuto algo avergonzado

— Ikuto…

— No…

— Ikuto…

— No.

— Ikuto…

— Si me das un beso, voy.

— Hmp.

Amu no dijo nada, miró a Ikuto detenidamente, mientras que él, sonreía maliciosamente. La chica se comenzó a acercar a Ikuto, mientras que él seguía esperando ese dichoso beso. Amu tomó el rostro de Ikuto y se acercó a los labios del neko. En la mente del chico solo pasaban cinco palabras; _apúrate, que me estoy desesperando. _Ella seguía acercándose lentamente, pero Ikuto estaba tan desesperado, que fue él, quien terminó de unir los labios de los dos. Amu se sorprendió por el acto del chico, pero terminó por corresponderle.

— ¡Así se hace! —gritaron Miki, Suu y Yoru, mientras que a Ran le salió de nuevo una gotita en la nuca.

Se separaron, y Amu tenía la cara completamente roja. Ikuto solo sonrió y luego tomó la mano de Amu. Ella se sonrojó más y siguió a Ikuto. Recorrieron el parque tomados de las manos. Ikuto no pretendía soltar a Amu para nada, ella solo miraba el suelo mientras avanzaban poco a poco. Ikuto se dio cuenta y se detuvo.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— No, pero es que… como que estamos locos ¿no crees?

— Locos… ¿Por qué?

— ¡Nada más! —exclamó mientras se soltaba de Ikuto y se ponía delante de él

Ikuto sonrió también y luego se colocó delante de ella y comenzó a acariciarle su cabello. Amu se sonrojó un poco y siguió sonriendo. Ikuto cambió su rostro a uno malicioso.

— Vayamos a la casa del terror…

— ¡Ikuto! ¡No! —gritó algo fuerte, pero Ikuto no le hizo caso y se la llevó.

Los charas los siguieron fascinados. Ran y Suu era un poco miedosa, pero a la parejita de charas azules no les interesó y así que volaron un poco más rápido que las otras dos.

Entraron, estaba todo oscuro (N/A: Como siempre ¬¬), Amu comenzó a tener miedo y el chico solo miraba de un lado a otro. Los dos estaban algo calmados hasta que se escuchó un chillido proveniente de una puerta. La chica se asustó y el peliazul sonrió. Era hora de hacer sus maldades.

Ikuto llamó a Yoru para que ponga más diversión al ambiente. Yoru hizo caso y se colocó una tela blanca encima e hizo agujeros en la tela para que se noten sus ojos. Amu retrocedía y chocó contra el "objeto" volador y se volteó. Se quedó un shock por un momento y Yoru emitió un "bu" y a la chica se le saltaba el corazón. Tomó a Ikuto de la muñeca y corrió lo más rápido posible.

A Yoru le salió una gotita en la nuca y se hizo una aclaración; "creo que exageré". Pero el pequeño chara estaba equivocado. El único detalle, es que Amu era una miedosa, y que no puede ver cualquier cosita que no conozca y se asusta, (N/A: Como sucedió cuando pensó que puso huevos, y aparte cuando Ran nació), pero lo cierto, es que de vez en cuando se arma de valor.

Amu se detuvo después de que casi le diera un infarto. Ikuto sonreía. Ella se acercó a Ikuto y lo abrazó, hundió su cabeza en el pecho del chico y profundizó más el abrazo. Ikuto le correspondió y rodeó la espalda de la chica con sus brazos. Ikuto sintió que su camisa se humedecía y bajó la cabeza. Grave error. Amu se encontraba llorando. El ojiazul movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— ¿Qué lloras, Amu?

— Es que sentí que me iba a dar un infarto… —su voz se oía un poco débil— y corrí desesperadamente…

— Vamos, no fue para tanto…

— ¿Qué no fue para tanto? ¡Tú no sabes lo que es tener pánico a algo, Ikuto! Espera… ¿no me digas que tú lo planeaste?

— ¿Y si es así?

— ¡Pues tendré que odiarte un poco! ¡Por tú culpa casi muero!

— ¡Yo no lo hice a propósito, además tenía la confianza de que no llegarías a tal extremo!

Amu no se resistió y se separó de Ikuto, quien estaba un poco furioso. Ella avanzó un poco y quería desaparecer de allí. Ikuto avanzaba conforme Amu retrocedía. Llegó el momento en que Amu se dio la vuelta y echó a correr. Las cuatro pequeñas criaturas solo observaban esa escena como si fuera una novela. El chico la siguió y ella quería avanzar más rápido. Ikuto no se iba a dejar, así que la tomó de su mano e hizo que se detenga.

— ¡Suéltame!

— ¡No te voy a soltar hasta que no escuches lo que te quiero decir!

—… —Amu se quedó callada y dejó de forzarse.

— Esto no debió acabar así, Amu, yo creí que sería divertido… —Ikuto la miró a los ojos— y ahora se que estás enojada, pero quisiera que me perdones por eso que te hice…

— Pero Ikuto, no debiste…

— ¡No debí, pero lo hice! Perdón Amu…

La chica pelirosa se quedó callada observando a Ikuto quien se encontraba desesperado. Bajó la cabeza y se puso a pensar. ¿Por qué no perdonaría al único chico que le contaba todos sus problemas, la ayudaba, la hacía reír en momentos tristes? Claro que lo perdonaría tarde o temprano, pero ésta vez lo decidió hacer temprano y en ese preciso momento.

— ¡Te perdono neko-hentai! —dicho esto, se lanzó de nuevo a los brazos de Ikuto y lo abrazó lo más fuerte posible. Ikuto se alegró y la abrazó también.

* * *

**¡¡¡HOLA!!! Mis queridos lectores, temo informarles que este es el antepenúltimo capítulo de este fic. ¡¡¡AUNQUE DEBO ADMITIR QUE ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE TRISTE!!! Estoy completamente avergonzada porque no he podido actualizar, pero es que el colegio no me permite redactar y actualizar lo más rápido posible. Espero que sigamos manteniendo el contacto en el mundo Amuto. **

**No voy a desaparecer de los fics de Shugo Chara! Voy a seguir las historias de las demás escritoras. De recompensa, el último capítulo será un epílogo. Y por no haber actualizado pronto, estoy poniendo dos capítulos de cada uno de mis tres fics, así que… presionen la flechita de lado derecho y pongan capítulo 8.**

**Sayonara!!!**

**Les veo en el cap. 7 (aunque según aquí, es cap. 8)**

**Nos vemos!!!**

**Atte.**

_**TsukiyomiYuki**_


	8. Séptimo día Domingo Ikuto se recupera

**Como prometí, aquí está el capítulo 8. ¡Adivinen! Estoy comenzando un nuevo proyecto, que de nueva cuenta será ¡AMUTO! ¡Ups, pero es obsesión! Siempre las extraño, es que últimamente no había tenido inspiración, y como estoy en vacaciones, tengo tiempo para redactar, aunque duren solo dos semanas, hay que aprovecharlo al máximo.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, les pertenece a las Peach Pit; si fuera así, Ikuto y Amu serían novios y Tadase estaría llorando delante, (¡LO ODIO!). Y todos serían felices con un Amuto interminable, (más yo). Agradeciendo a las benditas autoras por crear un hombre tan perfecto, mejor dicho, el mejor hombre que pueda existir: Tsukiyomi Ikuto.**

* * *

_**Una semana con un sexy neko enfermo.**_

**Capítulo 7: Séptimo día; domingo. Ikuto se recupera del todo.**

Domingo había llegado. Ikuto se había librado por completo de su fiebre. Ese mismo día, los padres de Amu regresarían de su viaje a Francia. Amu se encontraba verdaderamente triste. Sus tres charas se encontraban aún durmiendo en sus huevos junto con el de Yoru.

La chica se habia levantado temprano y se asomó por la ventana de su cuarto, era una linda mañana. Volteó la cabeza para apreciar a Ikuto, quien se encontraba aún durmiendo. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado izquierdo (N/A: Ikuto está durmiendo en el lado izquierdo de la cama de Amu, por lo cual, Amu se sentó en al orilla de su cama), comenzó a acariciarle su cabello, por kami, sus cabellos eran realmente sedosos. Ikuto abrió su ojo izquierdo y Amu se sobresaltó.

— Te he dicho que la gente pervertida son los que te observan mientras duermes…

— Ikuto… —Amu se medio molestó— ¡esa es tú frase!

— Olvídalo… —se sentó en la cama y abrazó a Amu por la cintura— estás muy delgada, debes comer más… —Ikuto la abrazó más.

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Me estoy cuidando, no quiero engordar… —dijo furiosa— además, tú también estás delgado, así que no hables…

La chica se levantó y se dirigió al librero para buscar una revista. Ikuto se levantó también, se estiró y se deshizo de su camisa. Se acercó a Amu y la abrazó. Ella seguía es su busca de una revista, así que no se dio cuenta de que Ikuto la estaba abrazando y SIN camisa. Amu se alegró al haber encontrado la revista, así que se dio la vuelta y con lo único que se encontró, fue con el pecho desnudo de Ikuto. (N/A: ¡¡¡HAY QUE ADMITIR QUE SOY UNA PERVERTIDA!!!). Amu se sonrojó violentamente.

— ¡¡¡Ikuto!!! —gritó lo más fuerte posible— ¡¿Qué haces?! —le preguntó mientras se cubría los ojos con sus manos.

— Vamos Amu, ya te acostumbraste… — apartó las manos de Amu, la abrazó más fuerte y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Amu quería zafarse de esa situación tan incómoda (N/A: ¡Pero le gustaba!). Ikuto no dejó que lo haga, así que la tomó en sus brazos y se sentó en la cama con Amu sentada encima de sus piernas. Amu no aprobaba esa situación, así que se quería zafar lo más rápido posible. Obviamente que el chico no la dejó y ella perdió y se quedó sentada, mientras leía su revista.

Ikuto sonrió satisfecho y siguió abrazando a su novia. Amu seguía leyendo. Tocaron el timbre. La chica se sobresaltó pensando que eran sus padres, así que le pidió a Ikuto que se quedará bien escondido. Se dirigió a la primera planta de su casa y abrió la puerta, pero a la única persona que se encontró, fue su cuñada; Utau, pero no estaba sola, con ella estaba ni más ni menos que Kukai Souma.

— ¡Amu! —gritó alegremente Utau y abrazó a Amu— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde está el enfermo? ¿Lo cuidaste como se debía y merecía? —la chica rubia estaba desesperada

— Pasen, Ikuto se encuentra en mi recamara, pueden subir si desean…

— ¿En tu recamara? —preguntaron Utau y Kukai mientras se veían entre ellos— con que si… ¿verdad?

— Cla-claro que no… —Amu estaba bien roja y quería poner excusas.

Los otros dos chicos subieron corriendo las escaleras. Pero Amu se habia olvidado de un gran detalle; Ikuto estaba sin camisa y esos dos podían pensar "cualquier cosa". Así que Amu subió tras ellos lo más rápido posible, tratando de alcanzarlos. Al llegar ya era demasiado tarde, Utau y Kukai habían llegado a la recamara de la chica pelirosa y habían abierto la puerta. Cuando Amu llegó, encontró a sus cuñados asombrados y que sonreían pícaramente. Amu se asomó en la puerta de su recamar y encontró a Ikuto entre las sábanas de su cama y aún sin camisa.

— Hinamori, eres una pervertida… —dijo Kukai mientras observaba a su amiga

— N-no es l-lo que están pe-pensando…

— ¿Y entonces que? —preguntó Utau mientras rodeaba a su cuñada

— ¡Nada! ¡Tú hermano es el pervertido!

Esas palabras dejaron más asombrados al par de chicos. Las palabras de Amu tenían doble sentido. Ikuto se levantó de la cama y se colocó detrás de Amu, para luego abrazarla.

— No es lo piensan, así que Utau… —respondió Ikuto.

— ¡Ikuto! ¡¿Qué has hecho con Amu?! ¡Y además no tienes camisa! —la chica rubia se tapó los ojos con sus manos.

— Wow, esto si que es realmente sospechoso… —dijo Kukai mientras abrazaba a Utau.

— ¿Sospechoso? Además, no sabemos si ustedes… —Ikuto dejó de hablar— ¿no me digan que son novios? —le preguntó a los dos

— Así es hermano, no es justo que solo tú tengas de novia a mi mejor amiga… —Utau abrazó a Kukai— además Kukai es lindo y realmente apuesto y he logrado que Yamabuki Saaya del salón de Amu, me tenga envidia…

— Utau… —dijo Kukai con una gotita en la nuca

— Kukai es mío, así que ni se les ocurra tocarlo… —dicho esto, Utau salió junto con Kukai de la recamara de Amu— ¡Nos vemos!

Ikuto se quedó asombrado, ¿realmente sus consejos funcionaron? Tendría que preguntarle a su hermanita para estar seguro. Amu se quedó paralizada por los comentarios de sus amigos. Pero después sacudió su cabeza. Miró a Ikuto.

— ¿Crees que tus consejos funcionaron?

— No lo se, pero tengo que estar feliz —Ikuto cerró los ojos— y juro que si ese tal Souma le hace algo que no debe a Utau, le parto la cara…

— Vamos Ikuto, no te quieras comportar como un hermano sobre protector… —Amu se zafó de Ikuto— además, conozco a Kukai y no creo que el haga ese tipo de cosas… —le dio un codazo al chico— pero creo que puedo hacerte lo mismo si me haces algo indebido…

— Solo lo haré cuando tú me lo pidas, niñita… —Ikuto le robó un beso a Amu— siendo Tsukiyomi Ikuto, le pondría más detalles…

Amu se tapó la boca con una mano y su rostro subió de color.

— ¡¡¡PERVERTIDO!!!

— Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… —Ikuto se reía a carcajadas

Amu se resignó y comenzó a hacer pucheros. Ikuto se sonrojó un poco por estar riéndose mucho. Amu se lanzó a él y comenzó a pegarle el pecho con las manos, el chico cambió su rostro de alegría a uno de perversión.

— Lo haces por querer tocarme… ¿cierto?

Amu se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se apartó de Ikuto. Él la abrazó de nuevo (N/A: Neko pervertido, te encanta abrazar a Amu), como él era más alto que la chica, hundió su rostro en los cabellos de Amu, ella se sonrojó y se quedó así, aunque el aliento de su novio le hacia cosquillas, decidió quedarse así. Suspiró y se escuchó el ruido de la puerta, ella se alarmó y escuchó voces y un: _Amu-neechan._

Los padres de Amu habían vuelto.

Ikuto corrió hacia la cama y tomó su camisa, para después ponérsela. Amu le explicó que ya no puede quedarse allí por más tiempo. Ikuto estaba indeciso, pero aceptó. Amu se sintió triste y le prometió a Ikuto que hablaría con sus padres sobre su noviazgo. Él acepto y prometió llamarle más tarde o mejor volvería más tarde a su casa para visitarla. Se despidieron con un beso e Ikuto saltó por el balcón. Las tres charas de Amu despertaron para poder despedirse de Yoru. Ami entró corriendo a la recamara de Amu. La pequeña se encontraba feliz de haber vuelto a su hogar, pero Amu la llevó a la sala dispuesta para hablar frente a frente con sus padres. Bajó despacio las escaleras. Se acercó a sus padres, quienes se encontraban desempacando.

— Madre, Padre, ¿Qué dirían si les digo que tengo novio?

— ¡¡¡Mi querida hija, aún eres muy pequeña!!! —su padre había comenzado con su drama.

— Por mi parte, estaría feliz y un poco molesta por no habernos informado… —le aseguró su madre.

— ¿Y si fuera cuatro años mayor que yo? —preguntó.

— ¡¡¡Sería muy maduro para ti!!! —dijo el señor

— Yo diría que no me importa en lo absoluto, pero si es muy guapo y apuesto, mejor… —su madre se encontraba emocionada— siempre soñé que el novio de mi hija fuera apuesto y amable… —tenía estrellitas en sus ojos.

— ¿Y tú Ami? —le preguntó Amu a su hermanita

— Siempre estoy de acuerdo con lo que te gusta… —exclamó la pequeña felizmente, lo cual hizo que el padre salga de su drama— y si me da regalos, lo aceptaré más.

— ¿Quisieran conocerlo? —preguntó Amu a su familia

— ¡¡¡Por favor!!! —respondieron los tres.

— Le avisaré… —les contestó mientras se divisaba una gran gota en su nuca.

Amu se fue satisfecha a su recamara. Estaba tan feliz que su familia haya aprobado el noviazgo que tenía con el joven Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Amu le llamó apenas llegó a su recamara. Las tres pequeñas criaturas se acercaron a su dueña. Se posaron en su hombro derecho.

— ¡¿Ikuto?! —dijo Amu

— _Me has despertado… ¿Qué pasa?_

— Mis padres me dijeron que están de acuerdo con nosotros, mi padre comenzó con su drama, mi madre se ilusionó, Ami dijo que te aceptaría aún más si le compraras todo lo que ella quisiera…

— _Infórmale a mi cuñadita que cumpliría sus caprichos si tan solo me obedece…_

— Ikuto, ¿llegarías a hacer eso?

— _Claro, quiero que Ami me tenga confianza…_

— Estás loco, nos vemos al rato, ¿de acuerdo?

— _¿Quién diría que no? Adiós… _—Ikuto colgó.

Amu bajó de nuevo a la primera planta de su casa para informarles que Ikuto iría a su casa en la noche. Porque aún eran como las 9:00 a.m.

Las horas pasaron. Llegó la noche. Eran más o menos las 7:00 p.m. Amu se puso de acuerdo con Ikuto, de que él debería ir a su casa a esa hora.

La madre de Amu preparó una rica cena (N/A: ¿Solo porque Ikuto iría? Que buena suegra salió su mamá de Amu), Ami se encontraba desesperada, es por eso que se encontraba dando vueltas con un hermoso vestido color azul pastel, así que el padre aprovechó para tomarle un montón de fotografías. Amu se encontraba sentada en el sofá, admirando a su hermanita con una gotita en la nuca, la madre se estaba arreglando en su recamara que se hallaba en la segunda planta.

Tocaron el timbre.

Amu se levantó y decidió abrir la puerta, pero Ami le ganó, por lo que ella fue la que abrió la puerta al invitado. Amu se quedó detrás de Ami, a quien le brillaban los ojos.

— ¡¡¡ONICHAN!!! —gritó Ami mientras saltaba

Su padre se acercó lentamente a la puerta. La madre bajó corriendo las escaleras. Amu se encontraba sumamente sonrojada.

— Hola Amu, te ves hermosa… —exclamó Ikuto. Pues si. Amu tenía puesto un vestido negro de tirantes que le llegaba antes de las rodillas.

La verdad, era que los dos se veían muy bien. Ikuto se había vestido elegantemente. Tenía un traje de noche, pero la única diferencia, era que su chaqueta estaba abierta y de la corbata ni hablar; estaba desatada, la camisa estaba fuera de su pantalón, era obvio; Ikuto era realmente rebelde. Amu se sonrojó más, cuando Ikuto le dio un beso en la mejilla frente a sus padres.

Se quedó aún más impresionada, cuando vio llegar a dos adultos detrás de Ikuto. ¿Quiénes eran los dos adultos? Lo comprobó cuando los dos extraños se asomaron; eran los padres de Ikuto.

Su padre era un señor que se parecía mucho a Ikuto, tenía los ojos azules zafiro, cabellos del mismo color de los ojos, solo que un poco más largo que el del hijo, era delgado, alto y tenía la expresión seria, para colmo, Amu afirmó que sería Ikuto adulto, pero lo que más impresionó a Amu, era que el señor Tsukiyomi era aún joven. La madre, era rubia y de tez blanca, era un poco más baja que el señor Tsukiyomi, sus ojos eran realmente hermosos, eran de color dorado, sus cabellos caían libres sobre su espalda y eran realmente largos, eran del mismo color que los de Utau, la señora Tsukiyomi era realmente muy hermosa. (N/A: No estoy segura de que color sean sus ojos de Souko, pero los pondré como color dorados).

— Bue-buenas noches, señor y señora Tsukiyomi… —saludó Amu

— Buenas noches… —la señora Tsukiyomi le sonrió— me da gusto que la novia de Ikuto sea realmente hermosa… —sinceramente, la madre de Ikuto parecía un ángel mientras sonreía— el novio de Utau es muy lindo y apuesto…

— Buenas noches… —respondió el señor— gracias por habernos recibido, perdón por no avisar… —Amu se sonrojó por ver la expresión tan amable del señor Tsukiyomi y aparte, le recordaba mucho a Ikuto— no quisiéramos ser descorteses, pero, ¿Cómo se llama, señorita? —Amu se sorprendió. Tal vez Ikuto sea la viva imagen de su padre, pero nada que ver con la actitud.

— Te presentó a mis padres… —dijo Ikuto mientras sonreía— él es mi padre; Aruto Tsukiyomi… —presentó a su padre— y ella es mi madre; Hoshina Souko… —ambos sonrieron.

— Mucho gusto en conocerlos… —respondió Amu— ellos son los míos; Midori y Takuma Hinamori… (N/A: ¡No me acuerdo muy bien de los nombres, así que perdónenme!).

— Mucho gusto… —respondió la señora Souko mientras estiraba el brazo y la madre de Amu se la estrechaba.

— El gusto es mío… —respondió la madre de Amu.

Los padres solo se estrecharon las manos igualmente. La señora Hinamori invitó a los señores Tsukiyomi a que pasen a su residencia. Amu e Ikuto cenaron junto con sus padres en la residencia Hinamori y así estuvieron satisfechos de la confianza de sus padres. Las horas pasaron y la visita se fue alargando. El reloj marcó las 10:00 p.m. Los señores Tsukiyomi agradecieron a los señores Hinamori por haberlos recibido y les aseguraron que la próxima vez, ellos serían quienes los reciban en su residencia. Al parecer los padres de ambos, se caían muy bien entre ellos.

Ikuto se despidió de Amu. Porque ésta vez, Yoru no fue por quedarse a maltratar a Iru y Eru. La familia de Ikuto se despidió de la familia de Amu, asegurándose de haberse conocido.

* * *

**¡¡¡HOLA!!! Como prometí, aquí les dejé dos capis, es que fue la recompensa de no haber actualizado pronto. Les informó con un dolor tremendo en mi corazón, que éste es el penúltimo capítulo del fic, pero adivinen… ¡EL EPÍLOGO ME LLEVARÁ COMO 5 O 6 CAPÍTULOS MÁS! Así que ésta no será la penúltima vez que nos veamos, sino que nos veremos como 6, 7 u 8 veces más (o puede que el epílogo se alargue) así que no se decepcionen, que nos seguiremos viendo. **

**Me llevó tanto tiempo redactar estos dos capítulos. Así que creo que se cansaron de esperar mi actualización (eso creo).**

**Sigámosle pidiendo a kami que nos cuide a nuestros amigos de Chile que se encuentren bien, en especial Himeko- chan, Ibby-Tsukiyomi (más bien ChocolatePancake), VaMpIrE-****TwIlIgHt1, y a las demás escritoras. Aparte de que me caen muy bien.**

**En los otros dos fics; **_**Una chica nueva **_**y **_**Mi vecino preferido**_**, actualizaré probablemente mañana jueves 1 de Abril, ya que no he terminado de redactar los capítulos, y por eso les doy estos avisos.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo queridas lectoras.**

**Se cuidan y que Ikuto les vaya a visitar en la noche antes de dormir. ¡Y rezaré para que nadie tenga pesadillas con el gay defectuoso; Tadase!**

**Atte.**

_**TsukiyomiYuki.**_


	9. Epílogo 1

**Bueno, había pensado que este será el último capítulo del fic, pero lo cambié para que sea un epílogo. Gommen Ne. Pues, de ahora en adelante, ojalá les guste todo lo que sigue adelante, que serán epílogos.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son de la total autoría de las Peach Pit. Agradeciendo a las benditas autoras por crear un hombre tan perfecto, mejor dicho, el mejor hombre que pueda existir: Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Tales como algunos más, (ejemplo Kukai).**

_**Una semana con un sexy neko enfermo.**_

**Epílogo 1: Una escapada más.**

Todo había cambiado en estos últimos cinco años. Anteriormente, era una chiquilla de tan solo doce años de edad. Ahora era una mujer realmente hermosa y simpática para los ojos de los demás. Caminaba lentamente hacia su casa; había salido a hacer unas compras que su madre le había encargado, además, debía de cuidar de su hermanita Ami, que para los ojos de sus padres aun era una niña de nueve años de edad.

Estaba tan tranquila. Cinco años llevando un noviazgo anteriormente con un chico de preparatoria, pero que ahora, ya era todo un universitario. Pasó por el colegio del chico, encontrándose con sus amigos.

— ¡Ajá, a ti te esperábamos! —exclamó un chico de cabello castaño con ojos azules.

— ¿Y para que me esperaban, tengo en cuenta que no tengo ninguna cita con ustedes? Solo salí por unas cosas.

— ¡Hinamori, eres una linda chica! —le dijo otro mientras la abrazaba.

Había todo un alboroto en la entrada de ese colegio. El hecho de que alguien como Amu estuviera allí, era como un sueño para todos los chicos universitarios. Habían hecho una encuesta, de la chica más linda del bachiller y Amu salió con más votos.

—Amu.

Esa voz hizo a todos los chicos retroceder y apartarse del lugar murmurando. Mientras que el que la tenía abrazado se moría de miedo. El ojiazul salió como si nada de su escuela y se dirigió a su novia.

—Hola Ikuto, me alegro de verte.

Ikuto se acercó a ella y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla a la chica; ocasionando que los demás chicos que se encontraban allí, se retorcieran de celos. La pelirosa por su parte, le dio un tierno beso en la boca a su novio.

—¡Tsukiyomi!

El neko sonrió ante el acto de su "pequeña" novia. Se retiraron del lugar, juntos.

—Apuesto a que te matarán.

—No creas, están locos. Hace un mes hicieron una encuesta sobre quien era la chica más linda del bachiller y pues, tuviste más votos —sonrió.

—Vamos, no me digas que no te pusiste celoso.

—Claro que sí, quien no se molestaría que sus propios compañeros de clase, creen un club de fans de su novia sin el permiso de su pareja.

—Solo tú y unos cuantos más.

—Ja, ja. Te quiero, Amu.

— ¿A qué viene eso? Por supuesto que yo también te quiero.

—Solo quería escucharlo una vez más.

— ¿De tantas veces como las anteriores?

—Nunca me fastidio. ¿Vamos por un café?

—Eh, no puedo, necesito llevar la compra a casa.

—Oh vamos, no creo que Tsumugu se moleste.

— Tsumugu no, tal vez lo haga mi madre. De todos modos te invito uno en mi casa.

—Bueno, los que prepara Midori me encantan, ya me entraron las ganas de ver a Ami. Después salimos a comer algo.

—Ok, pero luego no te quejes, que tu pagas.

—Ja, ja. ¿Crees que el gran Tsukiyomi Ikuto no tendría dinero?

—Lo dudo, con una casa que parece mansión y padres ricos. No creo que sea un problema.

Ikuto sonrió y contagio a Amu igual. Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron a la residencia de los Hinamori. La chica abrió la puerta y pasaron. Ami bajó corriendo las escaleras y se dirigió hacia Ikuto, lo abrazó cariñosamente. Amu se dirigió a la cocina a dejar la compra. Midori se percató de la visita de Ikuto y sonrió.

— ¡Ikuto-niichan!

—Hola Ami. Me da mucho gusto verte tan energética como siempre.

—No es nada. Siendo Iku-niichan correría más rápido.

— ¡Ajá lo que tu digas!

—Ikuto, vamos. —Amu llamó al chico. Ami se despidió de él al igual que sus padres.

Charlaron en el camino hacia la cafetería. Pareciera que tenían mucho que hablar en el trayecto. Llegaron y las camareras voltearon a ver. Sus ojos se llenaron de corazones, con tal esperado encuentro; la llegada de Ikuto una vez más a esa tienda. Mal miraron a Amu.

—Un capuchino por favor. —pidió Ikuto, las camareras casi se desmayaban. —Más bien dos por favor.

Todas mal miraron a la chica pelirosa.

—Chicas, cálmense, el amor es compatible… —Kukai había llegado junto con Utau. Todas las sirvientas gritaron de la emoción por su llegada, Ikuto y Kukai eran sus bombones.

—Al menos yo no te comparto, ¿Ok, MI amor?

—Ja, ja, Utau no te enfades, es algo muy lindo de tu parte, no te cambiaría por nada, ni aunque Ikuto me golpeara, eres única, rubia.

Tomaron asiento junto a la otra pareja. Cierto, Kukai y Utau aun eran novios como Amu e Ikuto. Se querían mutuamente así que no era una negación entre ellos.

— ¿A qué se debe su visita por aquí? Kukai.

—Eh, por nada, fui en busca de Utau al estudio donde grabarán su nueva canción. Todo esto es un lío, en especial para mi rubiecita preferida. —le sonrió a su novia.

—Es un lío, pero aun así me acompañas y cumples todos mis caprichos, ¿eh…?

—Utau, no todos.

La chica sonrió. —Tienes razón, no todos. — Volvió a sonreír.

— ¿A qué te referías con eso del "El amor es compatible"? —preguntó Ikuto algo enojado.

—Ah, eh, eh… ¡A nada cuñado, so-solo trataba de sacarte de dicha situación!

—Pues vaya forma en cómo liberarme, Kukai.

—Es igual a lo que dijo Utau, yo no comparto a I-K-U-T-O

—Amiga, amiga, no me refería a eso. ¡Disfruten de una más de sus escapaditas! —exclamó y luego escapó junto con la chica rubia.

—Una escapada más, pero interrumpida.

—Ja, ja, eres bien frío.

—Utau siempre interrumpe. —dijo entre risas.

—Es hora de irnos, antes que _éstas_ hagan otro show.

—Tienes razón.

**B!: ¡Extra, extra! ¡El capítulo de esta vez fue muy corto! ¡TsukiyomiYuki es una floja!**

**Tsuki: ¡¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?**

**B!: Creo que solo estoy anunciando que este "epílogo" fue muy corto.**

**Tsuki: ¡Idiota! Habrá más capítulos, como si siguieras capítulo por capítulo, ¡Vete con Neji!**

**B!: Tienes razón, estar al lado de Neji es mucho mejor que estar anunciando este tipo de cosas, ¡MUCHO MEJOR! ¡¿Me escuchaste?**

**Tsuki: ¡Cómo si tu voz de vieja NO se reconociera! *Gritando desde un risco***

**B!: ¡Ésta vez mereces morir!**

**Tsuki: ¡Espera! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¡Se supone que estamos en vacaciones, tendría el milagro de no verte hasta el próximo curso!**

**B!: Pues ese milagro no existe, ¡al menos para ti!**

**Tsuki: Maldita B! *La empuja del risco***

**B!: ¡Tsuki! *Gritando mientras cae* *Tsuki con su sonrisa maléfica tipo Ichimaru Gin***

**Tsuki: Ahora que B! se fue, podemos seguir con esto. Agradezco sus reviews, en especial a:**

**Cora Furume: **_Me alegra leer en tu review que este fic te encanta. La manera en que Amu le dijo a sus padres que tenía novio parece ser que base en algo, pero no fue así, solo se me ocurrió y tachan! Espero que te lo aprueben, ja, ja, ja._

**sakura de uchiha: **_Que bueno que actualicé, menos mal que el estúpido de Tadase no ha llegado, o tendría que recurrir a que Ikuto sea mi guardaespaldas. Ja, ja, ja, gracias por tu comentario espero soñar con Ikuto y con el Amuto._

**tsukiyomi neko-hime: **_Ja! Tú de nuevo! Me alegra verte en los tres fics. ¿Serías capaz de sacarle la camisa a Ikuto? Yo creo que la mayoría de las fans sangrarían por la nariz mientras lo hacen. Ja, gracias por el gracioso comentario, me inspiras mucho._

**mary-vampire: **_Aquí tienes la continuación que esperabas. Hasta que por fin pude subirla, espero y te guste. Gracias por el reviews, mil gracias._

**eMiiLy-aLLeN: **_Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo como los anteriores. Tus razones para odiar a Tadase me parecen válidas, me hicieron reír en especial: "Simplemente lo odio por ser Tadase", je, buena razón, ja, ja, ja._

**aifonsy: **_Bueno, lo del epílogo será algo largo, tengo tantas ideas ^^. Ja, te espero en el siguiente capítulo, porque este fue algo corto, te prometo que el próximo será largo, muuuy largo. Aquí__tienes__ la __continuación__, Thank You For The Review._

**robstar-and-amuto-4-ever: **_Bueno, la historia que le sigue a la del fic "Un feliz San Valentín" está por terminarse, bueno, estoy por terminarla. Gracias por el review en este capítulo, que bueno que te haya encantado el fic._

**Lila-sama: **_Tan solo cruzarse con Ikuto sería como soñar despierta. Maldita Amu, todo el tiempo se cruza con él, pero yo me desmayaría si tan solo existiera, ten por seguro que todas quisieran secuestrarlo. Gracias por el review, espero otro tuyo._

**Love-Amuto 19: **_Claro que puedes, me alegra que lo hagas. Muchas gracias por decir que te gusto. Gracias por el review, espero que me mandes otro._

**azulaamu: **_Aquí tienes la continuación, fue algo corta, aun así, espero que te agrade, prometo que el otro será más largo._

**-love****: **_He dejado uno de los epílogos, juro que los trataré de hacer lindos, porque me gustan así, que tengan un gran sentido, gracias por el comentario._

**Tsuki: Eso es todo, por Kami-sama, aquí recibí muchos reviews, todos fueron tan lindos!**

**¡Ah! Ale-chan, aquí tienes la historia y las otras dos igual, gracias por tu apoyo y por las ideas, espero que sigamos en contacto. Me voy antes de que B! regrese.**

**B!: Tsuki… *Escalando el risco con una especie de alga encima***

**Tsuki: ¡Wa! ¡Regresó y se convirtió en monstruo! Adiós! Gracias por los reviews! **


	10. Epílogo 2

**¡Konichiwa!**

**Estoy tan llena de energía como la vez anterior. Ni tanto, ja, ja, ja. Aquí pasando a dejar el siguiente epílogo de este fic, que por cierto, les gusta a varias personas, al final agradeceré reviews, ahora, sigamos con este epílogo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shugo Chara! No me pertenecen, son de la total autoría de las Peach-Pit.**

**Epílogo 2: Noticia especial. **

Era la época más fría del año; Invierno. Allí estaba, sentada en una banca del parque central de la ciudad, con un sobre blanco entre las manos, sus mejillas estaban rojas por todo el frío que había en aquella noche. Tenía sus ojos fijos en el enorme árbol de navidad que estaba en medio del parque. La noche era agradable, el viento hacía que sus huesos se congelen, pero también ocasionaba que sus cabellos lacios y rubios se agiten a su vaivén.

Miró el sobre que tenía entre las manos desde hace un rato. El tono de sus mejillas subió de nivel a un rojo más fuerte. Estaba sonrojada a más no poder, tocó su vientre y sonrió. Estaba en un momento realmente feliz, trataba de contener las lágrimas, aun así, se encontraba llena de alegría.

_**Una semana antes.**_

_**Flash Back.**_

_Se sentía totalmente pésima. Su cabeza daba vueltas y ya no soportaba el mareo. Tomó un vaso de agua que se encontraba sobre una mesa dentro de su camerino. Trató de permanecer de pie, pero no pudo, se apoyó de la mesa con sus dos manos, aun así era inútil. Ya no soportó y cayó al suelo totalmente inconsciente._

…

_Abrió lentamente los ojos. Encontrándose en un extraño lugar, que por cierto no era en donde se encontraba anteriormente. Se percató que estaba en el hospital, rayos, si que el mareo fue fuerte. Sintió que ya no se sentía mareada, estaba en perfecto estado. Sonrió y se sentó sobre la cama. Miró a su alrededor y no se encontró con nadie._

_La puerta se abrió y entró un doctor, con una sonrisa esbozada de oreja a oreja._

—_Me siento a gusto por ser yo quien la atendió, señorita Hoshina._

—_Ah… ¿puedo saber quien me trajo al hospital?_

—_La señorita Sanjou-san, su mánager._

—_Oh… ¿y por qué me sentí mareada?_

—_Hoshina-san, estos son síntomas._

_Utau abrió los ojos a más no poder. Tocó su vientre y escuchó atentamente al doctor._

—_Felicidades, estás embarazada, Hoshina-san, llevas dos meses así._

_La chica rubia se quedó impactada. Esa era la razón por la cual se sintió mareada, comía de más, se le antojaba todo tipo de golosina y también obligaba a su mánager a comprarle todo tipo de comida chatarra. Sonrió y miró directamente al doctor._

— _¿Y… y quien sabe sobre esto?_

—_Solo usted, su manager dijo que le avisaría a su hermano._

— _¡¿Eh? ¡¿A Ikuto?_

_Tocaron la puerta. _

—_A-adelante… —respondió apenada._

—_Utau… —era una voz femenina. El doctor salió de la habitación para darles privacidad al hablar._

—_Amu._

—_Sanjou-san me llamó al no poder localizar a Ikuto, y me dijo que estabas aquí._

—_A-amu, ¿cómo crees que reaccione Ku-Kukai…?_

— _¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa…?_

—_E-estoy em-embarazada… —respondió sonrojada— llevo dos meses así…_

—_¡¿EH? ¡Estás embarazada!_

—_S-si…_

_**End Flash Back.**_

Sonrió una vez más por todo el lío que causó en el hospital. Una Amu feliz, un Ikuto en shock preguntándose _"¿Voy a ser tío? _(modo chibi), una Sanjou desmayada, y un Kukai, que aun no se aparecía por ir a un juego de soccer en España.

Lo había llamado. Desde que se enteró que sería mamá, tenía tantas ganas de decirle al padre del bebé. Él iría en donde ella se encontraba ahora, lo había citado ayer por la tarde. Una figura alta se divisó entre todas las personas que había allí, todos miraban asombrados a uno de los futbolistas más reconocidos a nivel mundial, Souma Kukai, caminando pacientemente en el centro de Japón. Utau sonrió.

—U-T-A-U… —susurró el nombre de su novia en su oído. Utau se sobresaltó.

—¡Kukai! —le dio un golpecito en su cabeza.

—Eso duele, muñequita.

—Aprende a no tomar por sorpresa a las personas que están distraídas.

— ¿Y de que querías hablar? —preguntó mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la chica.

—Quiero enseñarte algo… —le entregó el sobre con la cara roja.

—Deberías mirarte, estás toda roja. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto? —sacudió el sobre.

—Solo léelo.

Kukai sonrió. Con la misma sonrisa comenzó a leer el contenido, pero su cara fue cambiando poco a poco. Miró a Utau a los ojos y se sonrojó a más no poder.

— ¿Po-po-positivo? U-Utau, e-estas em-em-emba-¡¿embarazada? ¡¿Voy a ser papá?

—Así es tonto, vamos a ser padres. Un bebé viene en camino, ¿Ok?

—Wow, esto sí que me puso nervioso. Cuantos meses tienes de…

—Dos meses, señor Souma.

— ¿Qui-quieres decir que te embarazaste cuando me diste mi "despedida" antes de irme a España?

Utau se sonrojó junto con Kukai y asintió.

— ¡¿No te parece genial? — abrazó a la chica— ¡vamos a ser papás! — sonrió— ¡habrá una mini-Utau!

— ¿Y porque precisamente una mini-Utau? Puede ser que sea un mini-Kukai.

—Lo que sea, mientras sea nuestro bebé, estaré feliz.

Utau se sonrojó una vez más al escuchar esas palabras. Luego sonrió una vez más junto con Kukai.

Kukai se acostó en la misma banca donde estaba Utau y dejó su cabeza sobre las piernas de Utau, mirando el vientre de la muchacha, sonrió cálidamente y tocó aquel lugar, _¿Cómo es posible que existiera vida en un lugar tan pequeño? _Sonrió una vez más al pensar eso, Utau se sonrojó.

—Hola bebé, ¿cómo estás? ¿Mami te ha tratado bien estos dos meses cuando no estuve? Estoy seguro de que serás linda como tu madre, ah, pero tendrás que parecerte a mí en mi carácter, porque el carácter de mamá no es bueno… —Utau le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—Aun no sabemos si será niña. Faltan meses para poder saberlo.

Todas las personas que pasaban por allí, los miraban y sonreían. La gran Idol Hoshina Utau y un futbolista famoso a nivel mundial; Souma Kukai, eran pareja, una muy linda. A todos sus fans les agradaban como pareja. Se quedaron un buen rato allí discutiendo sobre el sexo de su hijo.

Kukai se puso de pie y le extendió su mano a su novia para que se levante del asiento y vayan a pasear un poco más.

—Deberíamos decirle a nuestros padres… —dijo Kukai— ¿pero qué pasará con tu carrera? ¿No habrá malentendidos? —Utau miró fijamente a Kukai y luego sonrió. La chica se levantó y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de ella.

—Primero a mi familia y luego a la tuya. Y me importa poco lo que digan los reporteros. Aunque debo informarles que me retiraré un tiempo de los escenarios para que no haya malentendidos como dices. Para ellos es una novedad que alguien como yo esté embarazada, así tendrán más reportajes, y siendo tú el padre…

—No lo digas, ya sé que pasará. Dios, todos mis compañeros del equipo me envidian por tenerte de novia. Otra cosa muñequita, apenas somos novios, no estamos casados. ¿Qué haremos?

—Ja, ja. Eso no debería importar ahora, Kukai, vayamos a mi casa.

Se dirigieron al lugar en donde Kukai había estacionado su auto. El chico abrió la puerta delantera (lado derecho) y su novia subió. Corrió hacia la otra puerta (lado izquierdo) y la abrió. Comenzó a manejar y ellos platicaban sobre su situación. Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron a la residencia Tsukiyomi. En el jardín delantero había un comedor y allí estaban Ikuto y Amu conversando. La pareja (Utau y Kukai) los saludaron. _((N/A: Acuérdense que la casa de Ikuto parece mansión, ya que su padre es un famoso violinista y su madre es hija del dueño de Easter))_.

—Hola, cuñado. —saludó Kukai, Ikuto lo miró.

— ¿Ya sabes que voy a ser tío? —le preguntó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, a lo que Kukai solo se sonrojó.

— ¡Ikuto! — exclamó Amu y le dio un golpe en la cabeza de su novio—esa manera de decirlo es incorrecta…

—Eso dolió, no te salvas. —Ikuto se sobaba la parte en donde le había golpeado Amu.

—Bueno, lo cité en el parque para decírselo y él acepto, ahora solo tenemos que informarles a nuestros padres… —dijo Utau mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas.

— ¿Y qué será? —preguntó el ojiazul.

—Aun falta meses para saber el sexo, idiota. —Amu lo volvió a golpear.

—Me debes dos Amu. —Ikuto sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la pelirosa.

—Bueno, primero lo sabrán tus padres y luego los míos… —Kukai también tomó asiento al lado de la Idol.

—Lo sé Kukai. ¿Y nuestros padres? —le preguntó a Ikuto.

—No sé. Llegué con Amu y ellos no se encontraban, la noche estaba agradable y pues decidimos quedarnos aquí, a tomar algo de aire fresco. Debes esperar, hermanita.

—Escuché de Utau que ustedes dos se casan en Abril del próximo año. —exclamó Kukai.

—Sí, pero aun es Diciembre, faltan cuatro meses para que llegue Abril… —explicó Amu— aunque mi madre está muy emocionada y mi padre aun no se le quita lo dramático…

—Mi madre también está muy emocionada, aunque mi padre quiere un nieto… —Ikuto giró la cabeza y Amu se sonrojó.

—A-algún d-día llegará el momento… —exclamó Amu.

—Vas a ser señora muy joven… —dijo Kukai— aun tienes 19 años…

—Y tú serás padre a los 20 años, Kukai. —Amu sonrió y Kukai quedó rojo por la vergüenza.

—Calla, futura señora Tsukiyomi. —Amu se sonrojó. Kukai dio en el blanco.

—Calla, futuro padre a los veinte años.

—Eso no fue bueno, debería enseñarte a utilizar frases más contradictorias. —Ikuto se rio a carcajadas.

—Mooo, siempre eres así. —Utau le pegó a su hermano. —Ten más respeto hacia tu prometida…

—Hablando de prometida, ustedes van a ser padres y ni siquiera se han casado, ¿Qué se supone que van a hacer? —Ikuto se recuperó pronto del golpe.

—Pienso decirles a mis padres sobre eso… —dijo Kukai— debemos casarnos, no quisiera vivir en unión libre…

—En eso tienes razón. Cuando llegué mis padres…

—Utau. —exclamó una voz femenina conocida— ¿Qué pasa…?

—Ma-madre… —Utau se puso de pie junto con Kukai— te-tengo algo que decirte, pe-pero me gustaría que también mi padre lo supiera…

—No hay necesidad de esperar, estoy aquí. —Aruto se asomó en el jardín.

—Bu-Buenas noches… Señora Souko, Señor Aruto… —Amu hizo una reverencia ante sus futuros suegros.

—Amu-chan… —Souko se acercó a ella y le acarició la cabeza— llámame suegra, Señora Souko me hace sentir vieja… —Ikuto alzó una ceja— espero que mi niño te esté tratando bien… —la pelirosa soltó una risita.

—Amu… será mejor que nos vayamos, esto es privado. —Ikuto tomó a su prometida de la muñeca.

—Ikuto, me parece más privado lo que van a hacer ustedes… —su madre sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

— ¡Madre! —gritó Ikuto algo sonrojado— Voy a llevar a Amu a su casa, eso es todo…

— ¡Saluda a Midori por mi! —gritó Souko mientras veía a su hijo y a su futura nuera marcharse.

Aruto tomó asiento junto con Souko en la mesa del jardín.

— ¿De qué querías hablarnos, Utau? —preguntó su padre, mientras Kukai estaba nervioso por la mirada seria de su suegro. La Idol tragó saliva.

—Pa-padre… Ma-madre… no sé cómo tomarán esta noticia pero… —los señores Tsukiyomi escuchaban atentamente— es que yo… e-estoy em-embarazada, tengo dos meses de gestación…

El ambiente era tenso. Souko abrió más los ojos, en cambio Aruto, los cerró y se quedó callado. Utau sentía su corazón acelerado por el nerviosismo. Kukai estaba bastante nervioso y no podía hablar. La rubia mayor abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su marido habló antes que ella.

—Utau. Lo único que tengo que decirte, es que tendrán que hacerse responsables del bebé. Ustedes ya sabrán lo que ocasiona traer a una criatura a este mundo, siempre estoy de acuerdo contigo y tu hermano, y por esta vez no te diré nada porque sé que eres una jovencita responsable… —Aruto miró a Kukai, el chico se sobresaltó — y supongo que habrán medido las consecuencias de sus actos…

—E-es que… —Kukai tenía la cara completamente roja— le prometí a Utau que me haría cargo del bebé, voy a ser responsable… lo juro.

—Mm, además Aruto… —Souko miró a su esposo— el novio de Utau-chan es muy apuesto.

—Souko… —dijo el señor Tsukiyomi un poco celoso.

—Bueno, me beneficia que tú también tengas lo tuyo.

Aruto se aclaró la garganta y siguió con la conversación.

—Ten en cuenta que en el mundo del espectáculo los rumores no son buenos, así que los dos deberán informarles a todos que serán padres, no me gustaría escuchar alguna estupidez por allí o tendré que matarlos… —Aruto se puso más serio de lo normal. Souko le sonrió.

—Bueno… —la madre de la Idol decidió hablar— hija, ser madre es lo mejor que te pueda pasar en la vida, deberás tratar muy bien a tu hijo, que es una bendición, así que lo único que te puedo decir, es que un bebé es un regalo de dios.

—Gracias madre, padre… —exclamó Utau mientras se levantaba e iba a abrazar a los mencionados.

—En cuanto a ti, mi querido Kukai… —la madre de su novia sonrió— Aruto te dará algunos consejos… —le guiño un ojo al chico castaño— Aun recuerdo cuando él deseaba que Ikuto llegue al mundo… su instinto de padre le indicó que sería niño. También cuando iba a tener a Utau, estaba feliz al tener una niña… —sonrió— ¡No puedo creer que vaya a ser abuela tan joven!

—Souko. — exclamó Aruto algo avergonzado— ellos deberían informarles a los padres del chico que nuestra hija está embarazada, tendrás tiempo que perder después, ahora déjalos…

— ¡Ah, sí! Debemos avisarle a su familia de Kukai. Nos vemos luego. —Utau salió disparada de allí junto al chico.

— ¿Y te acuerdas cuando Ikuto te vio tocar el violín por primera vez y…?

—Souko.

…

Ambos llegaron en casa de Kukai en el auto del chico. Utau bajó con una sonrisa y caminó junto a su novia por el pasillo. Kukai, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, invitó a Utau a pasar y se encontraron a todos sus hermanos en la sala, quienes tenían unas sonrisas estúpidas en sus rostros.

—Utau-chan… —exclamó el de cabello lila.

—Es un verdadero placer que nuestro hermanito te haya traído —dijo el de lentes mientras leía un libro.

— ¿Dónde están nuestros padres?

—Aquí. —exclamó la madre entrando a la sala— Utau-chan. —abrazó a la rubia.

Tiempo después, entró el señor Souma.

—Madre, Padre, Hermanos, tengo algo muy importante que decirles… —Kukai se puso serio y suspiró— Utau está embarazada…

Todos los hermanos se asustaron, su madre sonrió como nunca y su padre abrazó a Kukai.

—Felicidades hijo, al parecer ya maduraste, no como tus hermanos que siguen solteros y todos viejos… —su padre los señaló a todos.

— ¡¿Vamos a ser tíos? — gritó el mayor de todos— ¡Y yo que pensaba que eras aun un niñito!

—Ajá —dijo Kukai— ella lleva dos meses de gestación y les he informado a sus padres que me haré cargo del bebé, tengo que tomar la responsabilidad como padre de la criatura…

—Dios… me cuesta imaginar que vayas a tener un hijo con una Idol… —exclamó de nuevo el de cabello lila.

Después de tanto alboroto en la residencia Souma. El par de chicos salió a dar un paseo por la ciudad para hablar más de su situación. Los padres de ambos habían aprobado al bebé y estaban más que felices al saber que iban a ser abuelos. Utau se detuvo y sonrió, Kukai se percató de esto y también se detuvo.

—Kukai… espero que nuestro hijo crezca sano y salvo… —miró a su novio fijamente— quiero que nos convirtamos en unos padres amorosos y llenos de alegría, así que me prometerás que estarás el día en que sepamos el sexo del bebé…

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo, ya quiero saber qué será. Aunque todavía no sea Navidad, creo que en decirme esto, fue el mejor regalo que me han dado…

Los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer y la pareja aun seguía allí, Kukai besó a Utau bajo una fresca noche del mes de Diciembre, el mes en que al fin supieron que iban a ser padres.

**¡KONICHIWA!**

**Este capítulo me llenó de alegría el día en que lo terminé de redactar. Dios, saber de un día a otro que vas a ser padre, es algo sorprendente. Wa, Kukai y Utau van a ser padres. Dios, casi siete páginas de Word…**

**Otra cosa, me disculpo porque aquí aparecieron muy poco la pareja Amuto, pero sentí que este capítulo sería parte del epílogo que tenía planeado y para dejar más claro que una vez por todas, que Utau y Kukai si quedaron.**

**Y bueno, como mencioné antes. Amu e Ikuto van a contraer matrimonio en el mes de Abril. Y me gustó mucho mencionarlo aquí, ya que en el Epílogo 3, de eso va a tratar; de su boda. ¿Alguna sugerencia?**

**Bueno, una vez más voy a tener que pedir su ayuda. ¿Podrían darme algunos consejos sobre la boda?**

**Es que tengo que poner detalladamente lo que habrá allí. Agradezco a las personas que me dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior:**

**Lila-sama:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Y muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejarme tu comentario, estuvo genial, me reí demasiado al leerlo, pensar que imaginaste a esa loca con algas encima, estuvo súper chistoso. Bueno, ojalá te guste este otro epílogo. Gracias de nuevo por el review ^.^

**HimeAle:** ¡Tienes toda la razón! Hasta yo envidio a Amu y con Ikuto de novio, ¡dios! Muchas gracias por tu review, además de que siempre me andas dando ideas. Gracias amiga, ojalá me envíes otro.

**Yunaa Chaan:** ¡Hii! ¡Cha, chan! Aquí está la continuación, y pues como apreciaste, este fic aun sigue. Sii, y entre esas camareras también estaba yo, maldiciendo a Amu, ja, ja. Si, fue corto, sentí que se iba el tiempo de actualización y por eso lo subí tan corto. Muchísimas gracias por seguir mis fics capítulo por capítulo. Inspiras mucho ^/^

**azulaamu:** Estás es lo correcto, que lindo ver que siguen juntos. Bueno, este fue un poquito más largo y ojalá te guste este capítulo, lo hice con todas mis ganas. Gracias por el review /

**sakura de uchiha:** Aja, ja! Hasta me da vergüenza al pensar que fue corto, pero en realidad tienes razón. La razón la tienes tú! Voy a hacer más largos los epílogos, para complacer a mis lectoras, entre ellas estás tú ^.^. Ok, y que tú también sueñes con Ikuto-sama y el Amuto, te ayudarán mucho.

**Miry-chan:** Jii, bueno, aunque salgas en última, siempre va a ver personas que aprecien tu forma de ser. Solo a unos maniáticos alumnos de universidad se les ocurre semejante locura. Gracias por el comentario.

**robstar-and-amuto-4-ever:** Bueno, por lo del review, aquí te lo pongo una vez más. Te agradezco el review de nuevo, siempre inspiran ^.^

**chibi100:** Bueno, ¡gracias por decir que el fic es increíble! Me emocioné al leer tu comentario, también te doy las gracias por tu comentario, me emocionó mucho, reviews como el tuyo me inspiran día a día. Gracias!

**hiromyhyuga24:** ¿Por qué solo 85%? Yo estoy 100% y más. Tienes razón, Ikuto es súper lindo y dulce. Solo con ver cómo trata a Amu, allí te das cuenta. Gracias por el review, amiga. Te acordaste de mi cumple! 25 de Agosto!

**Aki no kisu:** Bueno, hasta a mi me súper encantó tu fic, ¡Estuvo hermoso! Pues yo también amo tu fic, mucho, ok, seguiré escribiendo, para complacer lo más rápido posible.

**VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1****:** Jo! Buena pregunta, me di cuenta que siempre que actualizo ya pasó un mes. Ja, ja, a mi también me súper encanta tu fic, es genial. Todos tus fics me encantan. Gracias por el review, inspiras mucho.

**Ja, sin más por el momento me despido agradeciendo todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio con todo mi corazón. En los otros fics, los capítulos aun no los termino, les subo este, porque ya lo había acabado desde hace un tiempo, (y además de que la idea daba vueltas en mi cabeza). **

**¡Yuki-chan!**


End file.
